Comfort Food and Friends
by Daisyangel
Summary: What's better when your life's falling apart then comfort food and friends? Oh, and possibly an eventual romance? Emily is about to find out. H/P M/G, JJ/Reid R/R!
1. Chapter 1

A/n this is my next venture in to Criminal Minds fic. My first story is Rules of Attachment which I plan to update soon. I don't own anyone associated with Criminal Minds. Please read and review.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Jack Hotchner looked up from the movie he was watching at the knock on the door. He'd finally convinced his father that at the age of twelve he could stay at home alone for a couple of hours while his father went out with Morgan for a couple of drinks. Hearing his father's voice in his head to not open the door unless it was his team or his mother Jack looked through the window by the door. The figure standing outside was shaking and getting wet from the rain coming down in sheets. Quickly he opened the door, letting Emily into the apartment. As she walked in he went directly for the kitchen grabbing the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream out of the freezer a long with a spoon before heading back into the living room and handing it to her as he simultaneously popped The Princess Bride into the DVD player.

"Hey Em," he said.

"Hey," she replied as she sniffled.

"Your sweats and t-shirt are in the spare room from last time he said," pointing to the hall. Nodding she turned and headed down the hall. Jack sucked in a breath when he caught sight of the bruise on her cheek and the ones he could see above the collar of her shirt. He was only twelve, but Jack Hotchner wasn't stupid. He knew that her boyfriend was abusing her and it must have been a really bad night if she was showing up at his father's door. He knew she usually went to his dad's or his Uncle Derek's house. This had become such a common routine that they always kept a gallon of her favorite ice cream in the freezer. Five minutes later Emily came out and sat beside him on the couch. She gave him a shaky smile before digging into the ice cream and beginning to watch the movie. Her tears continued to fall and her hands shook so she could barely hold the ice cream. Reaching over Jack placed a hand on hers to steady the carton.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Your welcome, you wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine, where's Hotch?" she questioned.

"He went out with Uncle Derek. He should be home soon," Jack said. Emily nodded quietly as she turned her focus back to the movie. Jack looked over about an hour later to find that Emily had cried herself to sleep. Knowing that she would be more comfortable in the guest room Jack carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her in and placed her in the middle of the bed and covered her up. He was surprised at how light she was. He wasn't by any means weak all the running he'd been doing to make himself stronger was helping but she looked so frail and small.

"Dad will fix it, Emily. He always does. He always does," he whispered as he closed the door and made his way back into the living room. Not for the first time wondering why his dad didn't just ask the pretty brunette out. Jack liked her they'd always had a special bond that he didn't have with the rest of the team. Just as he walked into the living room he heard the key in the lock and the laughing voices of his dad and his uncle Derek.

"Hey Jack," Hotch said as he walked in.

"Hey, kiddo," added Derek.

"Hey," Jack replied.

"Wait a minute, are you watching The Princess Bride?" Morgan asked. Jack nodded. Hotch's attention was caught by the statement. He looked from his son to the TV to the empty carton of ice cream on the table.

"She's here, isn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah, she got here a little over an hour ago. She looked pretty bad. She was crying," Jack replied.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Em?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," both men answered in unison.

"Where is she now?" Hotch asked.

"She's sleeping. I carried her to the guest room..." Jack stopped talking.

"What aren't you telling us, kiddo?" Morgan prodded.

"Darn profilers," Jack grumbled. Hotch suppressed a smile.

"He's hitting her," Jack said bluntly. Hotch and Morgan turned identical angry expressions on Jack.

"Are you sure, Jack?" Morgan demanded.

"Yes, I saw the bruise on her cheek and the bruises that were just above her collar.

"I'm gonna kill the damn SOB!" Morgan almost yelled.

"Morgan, calm down. I want to kill him just as bad as you do, but we can't. At least not yet, we have to talk to Emily first," Hotch argued.

"Yeah I know," Morgan agreed. Hotch was about to speak but was stopped by the sound of the guestroom door slamming against the wall and the sound of running footsteps before the bathroom door was slammed. The sound of someone throwing up followed. Concerned Hotch headed for the bathroom. He knocked gently on the door.

"Emily, it's Hotch, can I come in?" After a mumbled yes in-between bouts of vomiting Hotch gently eased the door open and walked into the bathroom. Frowning at the sight before him he knelt down behind Emily and held her hair out of her face with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. After a couple more minutes of throwing up Emily sagged against him.

"You okay now?" Hotch asked softly. Emily nodded slowly.

"You wanna tell me what's going on? Jack said Jake's been hitting you?" Hotch told her. Emily was about to lie but then she looked into Hotch's eyes and saw the concern shining in them.

"Yeah but it wasn't this bad until tonight," she explained as she started to cry.

"What made tonight so different?" Hotch wanted to know.

"I told him I'm pregnant and he went ballistic. He hit me in the face and in the stomach. He even wrapped his hands around my throat. It was only because I grabbed my gun and threatened him with it did he let go," she explained shakily. She'd began to shake when she was telling her story. Gently wrapping her in his arms Hotch rocked back and forth trying to soothe her.

"Shh, you're safe now," he whispered in her ear. He stood up and filled a glass with water before handing it to her so she could wash the taste out of her mouth.

"Thanks," she said. The sound of a cell phone ringing caught their attention. Emily stiffened she recognized the ring it was Jake.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan was watching the end of the movie in silence with Jack. He was worried about Emily and didn't want to leave until he knew she was okay. The sound of her cell phone ringing startled him. He rummaged around in her purse before extracting it. He got off the couch and walked to the bathroom door.

"Hey, Em, your phone's ringing," he said as he handed it to her.

"H-h-hello?" Emily answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Jake shouted into the phone.

"I'm out," Emily answered evasively.

"Out where, with Hotchner? Are you fucking him on the side? Are you sure that child isn't his?" Jake roared.

"N-n-no, I'm not sleeping with him. The child is yours, but you made it pretty clear when I told you I was pregnant tonight that you didn't want anything to do with me or the baby," she spat acidly.

"Your damn right, it's too bad one of those punches to the stomach didn't kill the little brat," he snarled. Both behavioralists stared with open mouths at what they had just heard. Emily tried to speak but was crying to hard. Morgan gently eased the cell phone from her hands while Hotch gathered her into his arms and held her tight.

"Listen here, buddy. I don't know what your deal is, but if you ever contact Emily again I'll have your ass, do I make myself clear?" Morgan snarled.

"Who the hell are you?" Jake inquired.

"Derek Morgan, FBI, I work with Em. If you ever come near Emily or the baby again, you'll wish you had never been born," Morgan warned. Hanging up the phone he joined Hotch and Emily on the floor.

"You've got to calm down or you'll make yourself sick again, sweetheart," Hotch whispered. Emily took in a shaky breath and tried to compose herself. Deciding to lighten the mood slightly, Morgan spoke.

"Did I hear you right, are you pregnant? Am I going to have a little girl or boy to be Uncle Derek to?" he asked with a smile. Emily smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I'm pregnant," she answered.

"How far a long are you?" Hotch wanted to know.

"About six weeks."

"Well congratulations," Hotch told her.

"Yeah, congrats," Morgan agreed.

"What do you say, you ready to get off the floor and head back to bed?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah sounds good," Emily said. Morgan held out a hand after he stood up to help Hotch and Emily off the floor. Both men followed her to the guest room to ensure she didn't fall. Jack was standing in the doorway with some ginger ale and crackers.

"Here, Emily, this usually helps me when I'm sick," he said sitting it on the nightstand.

"Thanks, kiddo," Emily said as she hugged him before climbing into bed and sipping slowly on the Ginger Ale.

"You know where my room is if you need me," Hotch said as he motioned the other two out of the room.

"Thanks, night, Hotch," she said.

"Night, Em," he replied before closing the door.

TBC?

A/n, so what do you think? Not my favorite start to a story, but I hope it'll get better. I'm still fleshing out some of the ideas. Please R/R.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sore and tired Emily Prentiss that walked into the BAU the next morning. She had to admit she felt some better when she woke up to find Hotch and Jack waiting in the kitchen with breakfast. She just hoped she could keep it down. So far the morning sickness hadn't been to bad but some of the time it was really intense.

"Morning, Em," JJ called as she walked into the kitchen to see if there was any coffee.

"Hey, JJ, how are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm good, you look tired, you okay?"

"Yeah, didn't sleep very well," Emily answered.

"Then I think you could use this," Reid said as he appeared next to Emily and held a steaming cup of coffee under her nose. The reaction was instantaneous clamping a hand over her mouth; Emily turned first White then Green as she spun on her heels and ran.

"Em? You okay?" Reid called as he stared after his friend worriedly.

"Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with her?" JJ asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know, maybe she's sick?" Reid guessed.

"Hmm, maybe," JJ agreed. She just hoped that whatever was wrong with her friend it wasn't anything serious.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan looked up as Emily nearly barreled into him.

"Whoa there, Em, what's the rush?" he questioned. Ignoring him Emily just shoved passed him and kept running. It was then that Morgan got a good look at her face.

"Shit!" Morgan cried.

"Hotch! Look out!" he called as he saw the unit chief exit the elevator and nearly get bowled over by Emily. Hotch quickly took stock of the situation and determined she wouldn't make it to the employee bathroom she was undoubtedly heading for so he took hold of her arm and turned her towards the guest bathroom letting the door slam behind them. Releasing her she dropped to her knees in front of the nearest toilet and threw up her breakfast. Waiting patiently until she was done Hotch handed her a cup of water and a paper towel. He was still rubbing her back with the hand that hadn't been just holding back her hair.

"You better now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. I hope so," she added.

"Me, to. Any idea what caused it this morning?"

"The smell of the coffee, Reid held it under my nose. I guess that was too close for the babies comfort," she explained.

"You ready to go back to the team? I'm sure everyone save for Morgan is wondering what's going on," Hotch commented.

"Yeah, and Hotch?" she said.

"What is it?"

"Thanks for everything, for last night and for now," she thanked him softly.

"No need to thank me, we're friends, no family," Hotch corrected himself. "We're family and family helps each other." Nodding Emily gave him a smile before using the hand he held out for her to pull herself off the floor. Satisfied that she wasn't going to throw up anymore she freshened up before turning towards the door and opening it. A few people gave Hotch strange looks as he followed Emily out of the women's bathroom. He just ignored them and guided Emily back to the BAU with a hand on her lower back.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Everyone was gathered around Reid's desk when they walked into the bullpen.

"You okay, sunshine?" Garcia wanted to know.

"I'm fine now," Emily answered as she gave everyone a smile. Morgan returned the smile. Hotch just kept his hand on her back.

"Wait a minute, what do you two know?" Rossi asked looking between the two men.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked impishly.

"Morgan, stop it, I'll tell you what they know and why they know it first," Emily told them.

"Well go on then," JJ insisted.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Emily said. JJ's, Rossi's, Spencer's and Garcia's mouths dropped open.

"How far a long are you?" Garcia demanded.

"Why do Morgan and Hotch know first?" JJ asked.

"Who's the father?" Reid added. Emily threw a frantic look at Hotch.

"Guys! One at a time," he requested.

"Okay, how far a long are you?" Garcia repeated.

"About six weeks, according to the doctor. So far everything looks good," Emily answered.

"Why do Hotch and Morgan know first, and who's the father?" Reid asked combining two questions.

"The father's Jake, but he won't be involved in the baby's life," Emily said bluntly.

"Why?" JJ wanted to know.

"Well it ties in with why Hotch and Morgan were the first ones to know..." She explained the previous night's events. "So I stayed at Hotch's and here we are now," Emily concluded.

"I'm gonna kill him," Rossi snarled.

"I'll help you," JJ agreed. Reid and Garcia nodded.

"Guys, no ones killing him, I told him about the baby and he made it very clear that he doesn't want to be involved. I'm going to get a restraining order on him and serve him with papers to sign over his custodial rights," Emily explained.

"Well let me know if there's anything I can do," Rossi said patting her shoulder.

"That goes for all of us," Garcia added.

"Thanks, guys, now that's out of the way, lets get to work," Emily said heading for her desk and picking up the folder on the top of her stack and opening it. The others followed her lead but not before they each offered their congratulations once again.

//We just might get through this, baby, // Emily thought as she began reading.

TBC?

A/n, short I know, but sorry I'm writing while dinners cooking. I hope to have more up soon. Thanks to those who reviewed or added this to their favorites or alerts. It's very much appreciated. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily growled in frustration as she flung another pair of pants across her bedroom. She was four months along and none of her pants fit. She was close to bursting into tears which wasn't like her, but the pregnancy hormones were reeking havoc on her. Accepting defeat Emily reached for her phone and called JJ.

"Hello," came Will's voice.

"Is JJ there?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, just a sec."

"JJ, it's for you, I think it's Emily," Will called into the kitchen. Nodding JJ walked into the living room handing him a fed and happy Henry as she took the phone.

"What's up, Em?" At the sound of her friend's voice Emily's hormones took over and she started to cry.

"Oh JJ," she sobbed.

"What's wrong, Em?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fat and none of my pants fit anymore," Emily complained. Stifling a laugh JJ spoke.

"Your not fat, your pregnant."

"Same thing, I still can't fit into my pants," the other woman argued.

"I'd continue arguing with you, but I know it's a lost cause. I said the same thing as you did when I was pregnant with Henry. As for having nothing that fits I'll run some of my maternity pants by you this morning for you to borrow until we can go shopping. We can talk to Garcia when we get to work," JJ offered.

"Thanks, Jayje, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it, I've been there. If I had to guess I'd say that every pair of pants you own is strewn across your bedroom floor right now, would I be right?" Emily chuckled at the accurate description.

"Yeah," she admitted with a laugh.

"Okay, well I'll be by with some clothes in about 15 minutes or so," JJ said.

"Thanks see you then," Emily said hanging up and picking up the mess on her bedroom floor. True to her word JJ showed up at Emily's fifteen minutes later with clothes and breakfast in hand. It was a much calmer Emily Prentiss who walked into the BAU 45 minutes later a laughing JJ just behind her.

"No cases as of yet, JJ review the next three on your desk and we'll meet after lunch to discuss them. Everyone else, work on paperwork," Hotch instructed.

Hotch's stomach grumbled loudly alerting him to the fact that he needed lunch. He would have just kept on working, but he now had a purpose, make sure Prentiss ate lunch. After all it wasn't just about her anymore, it was about the baby as well. Standing at the rail he looked down at the bullpen observing his team. Morgan was organizing the files on his desk while chatting to Reid. The two of them headed off presumably to get some lunch leaving Emily on her own. Descending the stairs Hotch made his way over to her.

"Hey, Prentiss, let's grab some lunch," Hotch called as he reached her desk. She was about to protest but her stomach growled letting them both know just how hungry she was.

"Well, I guess that would be fine," she said.

"The deli just down the street?" Hotch suggested.

"Sure sounds good," Emily agreed grabbing her purse and jacket she followed him out into the cool street. They were sitting in the deli enjoying their meals when all of a sudden Emily stopped eating and pressed her hand to her stomach. Hotch frowned in concern.

"You okay, Emily?" he asked softly. Emily smiled at Hotch's use of her first name. She must have hesitated too long in answering because his frown deepened. "Em?" he called placing his hand on top of hers.

"The baby moved, would you like to feel?" she asked in awe.

"I'd love to," Hotch replied. Taking his hand Emily placed it on her slightly rounded stomach.

"Feel that, Aaron? That's my baby," she said with a bright smile.

"I do, Emily, I do," he answered tenderly. Their eyes locked and something passed between them. A new bond in their relationship had formed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The others had noticed the shift in Hotch and Emily's relationship over the next few weeks. He would bring her little snacks or one or the other of them would suggest they go to lunch. On more than one occasion Emily was seen taking coffee to Hotch despite the fact that the baby still wouldn't let her drink more than half a cup without making her sick.

"So what do you thinks going on with Hotch and Emily?" Morgan asked one day before shift started as he, Garcia, JJ and Reid stood by Reid's desk.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's good for both of them," Garcia interjected.

"I agree," JJ said.

"I say 20 bucks says they're officially an item by the time she's six months pregnant. Who's in?" Morgan asked.

"I'm in," Reid said.

"Me to," Garcia agreed.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves," JJ scolded.

"So are you in or not?" Reid prompted.

"I say 30 bucks," JJ said suppressing a smile.

"So I say they're together by the time she's six months pregnant what times do you three pick?" Morgan questioned.

"I say five months," Reid answered.

"I say by the end of this week," Garcia decided.

"What about you, JJ?"

"Hmm, lets see, I say when she's five and a half months pregnant. Trust me if the looks they keep giving each other are any indication it'll happen sooner rather than later," she pointed out. The others laughed then hurried to appear as if they were working when Hotch appeared at the railing. The fact that Emily was standing next to him wasn't lost on the rest of the team.

"You taking over Hotch's job?" Morgan teased Emily.

"Nope, just turning in some paperwork," she responded making her way down the steps.

"But you'd make a much hotter unit chief," Morgan argued.

"Well I think the one we have right now is just fine," Emily flirted turning and giving Hotch a wink causing him to blush crimson just as she put her foot down on the next step. She was three steps from the top when her foot slipped and she fell. For one brief moment it appeared as if Emily would be able to catch her balance but then she tumbled and crashed down the stairs. Hotch froze in abject horror before jumping into action and rushing down the stairs.

"Emily!" he shouted as he ran. The rest of the team surrounded her instantly. Morgan was the first to reach her. Rossi came flying out of his office and ran hurriedly down the stairs getting their just after Hotch.

"Em?" Morgan called reaching for her.

"Don't move her, we need to be careful because of the baby," Hotch cautioned. Reaching out he brushed a strand of hair out of Emily's eyes before calling her name.

"Emily?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she grumbled.

"Are you hurt?" Reid asked.

"Just my pride," she admitted. Pulling herself into a sitting position Emily began climbing to her feet.

"Stay still, we're taking you to the hospital to be checked out," Hotch told her.

"I'm fine, Hotch," she protested.

"Prentiss, you fell down a flight of stairs and your four and a half months pregnant, your getting checked out."

"I'm fine, Aaron," she snapped. The team's eyes widened at her blatent use of his first name.

"Emily, please? If not for me, then for the baby?" he pleaded. Sighing in defeat she turned to look at him. Supervisory Special Agent In Charge Aaron Hotchner never said please, but her friend Aaron Hotchner did and when he was saying it he really meant what he was asking.

"I'll go if it'll make you happy," she replied.

"It will," Hotch assured her as he held out a hand pulling her to her feet before leading her out of the bullpen with a hand at the small of her back. Thirty minutes later a declared healthy Emily and Hotch were walking out of the hospital hoping to continue the rest of the day as uneventful as possible. They'd definitly had enough excitement to last them a while.

TBC?

A/n, read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm glad your coming over for dinner with Jack and I," Hotch said as Emily stood next to his desk at the end of shift on Friday.

"Yeah, me, to," she replied. Standing up Hotch made his way over to her and drew her into an embrace and kissed her. Emily melted into the kiss and returned it happily. They pulled apart when they heard cheering. Glancing out the window they saw Garcia doing a happy dance in the bullpen and JJ, Reid, and Morgan handing over money.

"What do you think that's all about?" Hotch questioned.

"Well if I had to guess, I'd say they bet on how long it would take us to get together," Emily answered. Hotch just laughed and took her hand.

"Lets go, Em."

"MMM, yeah," she said.

"Well we have a dinner to get to," he whispered in her ear kissing her once more before walking out of his office and heading down the stairs.

"That was delicious thank you boys very much," Emily complimented as she carried her empty plate to the sink.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jack replied shyly.

"What do you want to do now?" Hotch questioned.

"How about a movie and popcorn?" Emily suggested.

"Sounds good, what movie?" Jack wondered.

"Why don't we let your dad pick?" Emily offered.

"Sure," Jack said. Nodding Aaron made his way into the living room and began browsing their movie collection.

"How about Father of the Bride Part two? It's funny but romantic and it's got babies in it," Aaron called back. The others agreed and after Jack popped the popcorn they settled down to watch the movie.

Things were going good until the movie ended. Just as the last scene ended Hotch heard a sniffle and a quiet sob come from Emily who was snuggled against his side.

"Emily? You okay, sweetheart?" Wiping her eyes and sniffling once more the expectant mother tried to compose herself.

"Yeah, it's just pregnancy hormones," she explained. Nodding in understanding he handed her a couple of tissues and she finished wiping her face. Looking at his watch he noticed it was already 10:30.

"Time to head to bed, Jack," he told his son.

"Okay, night, Dad, night Emily," the twelve-year-old called as he headed for his room.

"Night, Jack," they called back in unison. A loud yawn escaped Emily's lips much to her embarrassment.

"Tired?" Hotch questioned.

"MMM hmm, I should probably be getting home. Baby usually has me in bed by 10:00," she answered slowly climbing to her feet. Standing up as well Aaron gathered his girlfriend into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Pulling back they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Good night, Emily," Hotch said.

"Good night Aaron, see you Monday," she replied. After sharing one more kiss Emily gathered her belongings and made her way out to her car happier than she'd been in a very long time.

A/n, Everyone owes a huge thanks and lots of virtual cookies to MissCrys for this chapter. She was the one who sent me a message encouraging me to update this story. Sorry if this chapter isn't up to snuff I havea bit of a headache.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n, I know I said this was going to be a JJ/Reid at the beginning of this story then I screwed up and brought Will into it. Well starting as of this chapter Will is no more, long live JJ/Reid. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, please keep it up. Emily's six months pregnant in this chapter. They were hoping to figure out the sex of the baby in her fifth month but baby Prentiss decided to be modest so here's hoping to find out in month six.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The knock at the door took JJ by surprised. Walking over to the door she looked out the window and smiled when she saw Reid standing at her door. Opening the door she forced a smile on to her tired face. It had been a tough couple of months. Will had decided two months ago that he wasn't cut out to raise a child so he fled back to New Orleans leaving JJ to raise Henry on her own. He was now almost eight months old.

"Hey, Spence," she greeted.

"Hey JJ, I hope you don't mind me stopping by," Reid said.

"No, not at all," she said with a smile. Walking into the house Reid scanned his surroundings. He noted the baby toys scattered on the floor and the laundry piled on the couch. He took a long look at his best friend. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was going in all directions. Simply put she was exhausted. Spencer couldn't believe that Will would just abandon his girlfriend and child. Sure his father had done the same thing but he didn't understand that either. He knew it had been hard for her since Will had left, but she refused to admit it. This was why he made it a point to stop by as often as he could. Just then the sound of Henry's crys came through the baby monitor. JJ turned to take care of her son but was stopped by Reid's hand on her arm.

"Let me, you sit down and take a break," he gently commanded.

"Thanks, Spence," JJ said as she sank on to the couch.

"No problem, I love that little guy," Reid called back as he made his way to the nursery. Henry was sitting up in bed crying while rubbing at his cheeks. Reid winced sympathetically, the baby was teething and Reid knew that was very painful.

"Hey there, kiddo," Reid cooed as he lifted the infant into his arms and cuddled him to his chest. Henry's whimpers subsided some once he was in Spencer's arms. Walking over to the changing table Reid picked up the numbing medicine and coaxed the babies mouth open.

"This will make your mouth feel better, I promise," Spencer said. Henry relaxed instantly as the numbing agent took affect. Smiling Spencer walked back to the living room a much happier Henry in his arms.

"Hey, baby," JJ greeted happily as she saw her son. Henry giggled and clapped his chubby hands when he heard his mother's voice.

"He's getting another tooth on the bottom," Reid said.

"Yeah I know, poor baby," JJ responded. Settling on the clean part of the couch beside JJ Reid began tickling the babies feet. Everytime he giggled a smile spread across Reid's face. JJ could feel her heart melt as she watched Spencer with Henry. He was the closest thing to a father figure the little boy had. The other guys loved him to, and Emily and Garcia spoiled him rotten but Reid had been there for her and her son the most. She'd lost count of the number of times he'd showed up at her door and helped care for Henry. Everyone gave him a hard time about not being good with kids, but that wasn't the case with Henry. He was fantastic with the infant. He adored Henry and Henry adored him, and if she was being honest with herself, JJ did to.

"What you thinking about JJ?" Reid asked breaking into her thoughts.

"Just how lucky Henry and I are to have someone as wonderful as you in our lives," JJ answered honestly.

"It's nothing," Spencer argued modestly as he ducked his head. Reaching out JJ covered his long slender hand with hers.

"It's something to me," she said softly. The next hour was spent with them watching a kids movie and Spencer giving Henry his nighttime bottle. The movie had just ended and he looked over to see that JJ had fallen asleep. Looking down he noticed that Henry was still wide awake.

"What do you say we put Mama to bed then I'll read you a bedtime story? How does that sound?" Spencer whispered to the baby. Henry kicked his legs. "I'll take that as a yes. You stay put for a moment while I put your mama to bed," he said as he placed the baby in his playpen before walking back over to the couch and lifting the blond into his arms. She was wearing worn sweatpants and a t-shirt so she would be comfortable sleeping in them. Having been in her house numerous times he knew exactly where her bedroom was. Walking into the dark room he made his way over to the bed and after pulling the covers back gently placed the sleeping woman on the bed then covered her. Leaning down he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Night, JJ," he whispered. Backing silently out of the room he closed the door. Making his way back to the living room he reached the playpen just as Henry was beginning to cry.

"Hey, shh, buddy. Don't cry, you'll wake up your mama." Shifting the baby in his arms he noticed the smell coming from the baby's diaper.

"Looks like you need a diaper change," Reid commented as he walked down the hall to the nursery. Five minutes later he was placing a changed and sleeper clad eight month old in his crib. Settling into the rocking chair, he picked up a well worn copy of "Goldie Locks and the Three Bears", and, began reading. Spencer finished the story and glanced into the crib observing the rise and fall of the baby's small chest. He was pleased to note that the baby was sleeping peacefully. Getting up from the rocking chair he walked out of the room turning out the overhead light, but leaving the night light on bathing the room in a pale blue glow.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Still wide-awake Spencer looked around the living room and decided he'd clean up a bit. Picking up the various toys he placed them in the toy box in the corner of the living room. Then he began putting the laundry away. Most of it was Henry's. The laundry that was JJ's he placed in a pile on her dresser allowing her to put everything in its proper place. Making his way into the kitchen he noticed the dishes in the sink. As quietly as he could he rinsed them off and placed them in the dish washer, starting it once it was full. Yawning he glanced at his watch surprised to find that it was already 11:30. Making a decision he walked silently into JJ's room and picked up the baby monitor from her nightstand and after grabbing a blanket and pillow settled on her couch for the night. He was woken at 2:00 for a diaper change and at 4:00 because the baby's mouth was hurting him. At 4:00, however, Henry refused to be put down. Understanding the babies need to be cuddled and held, Spencer got comfortable in the rocking chair and rocked back and forth succeeding in putting them both to sleep, which is exactly how a well rested JJ found them the next morning. Spencer sprawled in the rocking chair and Henry cuddled to his chest his thumb in his mouth and his other hand clutching Spencer's shirt.

JJ's eyes snapped open at the sound of her alarm. Instantly she sat up looking around the room in confusion. She didn't remember going to bed. Oh my gosh, what about Henry? Where was Henry, she wondered. Jumping out of bed she rushed to the door. On her way she caught sight of the folded laundry on her dresser. Hurrying to the nursery she sucked in a breath of relief when she saw Spencer holding the baby in the rocking chair. A soft smile crossed her face when she saw that they were both sound asleep. Deciding this deserved to be captured forever she went in search of her camera. Her admeration for the young genius grew when she took in her clean living room and kitchen. Finding the camera she walked back into the nursery and quickly snapped a few shots. Placing the camera on the dresser she walked over to the rocking chair and tried to lift her son into her arms. Reflexively Reid tightened his hold. Smiling gently JJ called to him.

"Spence, it's okay, it's me, JJ." Slowly the sound of JJ's voice broke through the sleepy fog of Reid's brain and he cracked his eyes open.

"MMM, hey," he croaked.

"Hey yourself, let me take him. There's coffee in the kitchen," she invited. Nodding sleepily he allowed the baby to be lifted from his arms before standing, wincing at the cracking of his back.

I'm sorry about falling asleep on you two. What happened?" JJ asked.

"I put you to bed then put this little one to bed. He woke up twice and the last time he didn't want to be put down," Reid answered.

"You also cleaned up," JJ added.

"It was no problem," Reid argued turning towards the nursery door. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen and filled two mugs with coffee fixing JJ's just like she liked it.

Unaware that Spencer had moved the baby monitor into the living room she began talking to Henry as she changed him.

"We're lucky to have Spence in our lives, kiddo. He does so much for you and I. Honestly I don't know how I would have made it once your dad left me. If it weren't for Spencer I'd be so lost. I wish he was your daddy," JJ said wistfully.

"Bababa," Henry babbled.

"I take it you agree with me, huh?" JJ questioned softly. Henry squealed as he waved his hands. "Let's go get some breakfast how about it, kid?" Scooping the baby into her arms she walked out of the nursery tickling Henry as she went.

Scrambling Spencer hurried into the living room and turned off the baby monitor.

"Coffee's on the counter and Henry's breakfast is ready," he said as he walked passed her the baby monitor in one hand and his coffee in the other.

"Thank you," the blond replied placing a quick kiss on Spencer's cheek as he walked by.

"Don't mention it," he mumbled blushing. An hour later the three of them were heading out the door for the BAU. JJ had to drop Henry off at daycare so she got to the office a few minutes behind Reid. Everyone noticed how well rested she looked and Emily and Garcia couldn't wait to get her alone and find out what had happened.

"Okay, spill it, missy," Garcia demanded. She, JJ, and Emily were in her office for a midmorning break.

"Spill what, Pen?" JJ asked sweetly.

"Why you look more rested than you have since Henry was born and why our resident genius is walking around with a smile the size of Texas on his face," she told her.

"He came over again last night," JJ said.

"Again?" Emily repeated. JJ's eyes widened she just realized what she'd said.

"He came over again last night to help with Henry. He's been there for us a lot since Will left. At least twice a week or so he comes over to help me out. Last night he came over and we watched a movie with Henry after he'd put some of the medicine on his gums. He's getting another tooth. Then he fed him his nighttime bottle as we watched the movie."

"Awww," the girls said in unison.

"This is where it gets a bit fuzzy for me," she admitted.

"What do you mean fuzzy?" Garcia asked.

"I must have fallen asleep because Reid put me to bed then read Henry a story and put him to bed as well. Then he cleaned up and put laundry away. He then must have taken the baby monitor into the living room because the next thing I knew it was 6:00 and my alarm was going off. He slept on the couch and got up with Henry twice in the night. The last time Henry didn't want to go back down so Spence held him. Oh you have to see this picture," JJ gushed as she pulled out her phone and brought up the picture she'd transferred from her camera. Emily and Garcia crowded around to see the picture.

"They're both sound asleep that's so cute," Emily cooed.

"MMM hmm," JJ murmured in agreement as her eyes became unfocused. The other two girl's gazes zeroed in on their blond friend.

"Jayje?" Garcia called softly.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" Emily challenged.

"No I don't," JJ denied quickly.

"Welcome to the Denial Express, trip for one," Garcia said with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll admit it, I like him. I'm scared, though, what if he doesn't like me? I don't want to ruin our friendship," JJ explained.

"He feels the same about you and he loves that little boy more than anything else in this world," Emily assured her.

"She's right, sweetie. If he didn't love you and that baby so much would he come by and help you out like that?" Garcia wondered.

"You guys help out to, though," JJ argued.

"Yeah, but when was the last time you had Hotch or Rossi stay the night, clean up your house and get up with Henry in the night?" Emily asked. Nodding JJ knew they were right. Blowing out a sigh JJ decided to come clean.

"Every time I see him with Henry I can see us down the line. Maybe a little girl with her daddy's eyes. He's so good with Henry; I wish he was his dad instead of will. When I saw him and Henry sleeping this morning I just wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless and never let him go," she whispered. A surprised squeak escaped Emily's lips as she stared at something just over JJ's left shoulder. Garcia glanced puzzled at Emily's face. Noticing where she was looking she shifted her gaze their. A similar sound of surprise came from the tech's mouth.

"What's the matter?" JJ asked in confusion. Emily tried to form words but couldn't.

"Pen?" she questioned.

"Uh, behind you," she stammered. Slowly JJ swiveled her head to see behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw a shell shocked Reid standing in the doorway. Jumping to her feet JJ fled leaving three stunned people in her wake.

"W-w-what just happened?" Reid stammered staring at the two remaining women.

"JJ just admitted to having feelings for you," Emily answered.

"So what now?" he wondered.

"You sit down and we talk. We figure out if you have feelings for her," Garcia said.

"I do," he admitted softly. He tried to move out of the office but was stopped by both girls.

"Sit," the instructed in unison. Reluctantly Reid sat preparing for the hardest interrogation of his life.

Later that same day Emily and Hotch were driving to Emily's doctors appointment.

"What was up with JJ and Reid today? When she came back from Garcia's office she looked like she needed to be talked down off a ledge and Reid just looked confused."

"Let's just say something tha'ts been a long time in the making is hopefully going to happen soon. Hotch smiled at the thought of two of his agents getting together.

"You ready to find out what this little baby is?" Hotch asked leaning over and kissing her deeply. Pulling back Emily nodded breathlessly.

"Okay, let's see if this little one will cooperate this time," the doctor said. She squeezed some gel on Emily's swollen belly. Emily shivered at the contact. Hotch reached out and grabbed her hand. Picking up the probe she scanned it across Emily's stomach. The sound of the heart beat brought tears to the couple's eyes.

"Here we go, in three months or so you will be welcoming a baby girl," the doctor announced happily.

"We're having a little girl, Em," Aaron said with a huge grin.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. A baby girl. Jack is going to be so overprotective," she commented with a laugh.

"Yes he will," Hotch agreed. The rest of the appointment went well. At the end they left with pictures for everyone. The team was thrilled to learn that there would soon be a baby girl joining their family. The rest of shift went off without a hitch and everyone went home on time.

Having just placed Henry in his playpen, JJ was startled by the sound of someone knocking on her door. Walking over she opened it without looking out the window first. Standing in front of her was a very determined looking Spencer Reid. Before she could speak Reid reached out and pulled her into his arms leaning forward he crashed his mouth on hers kissing her for all he was worth.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Jack asked over the phone. He was at his mother's house and had been waiting anxiously for his dad and Emily to call with the news.

"It's a girl," Emily said happily.

"That's great, Em," he cried.

"Jack, Emily and I have something important to ask you," Hotch said.

"What is it, Dad?" Jack asked.

"I've asked Emily to move in with me, and she's accepted."

"But only if your okay with it," Emily added quickly.

"Of course I am. It'll be better for you and the baby. Plus it means I can keep an eye on the baby better that way." The adults laughed at the protectiveness of the young man.

"She's lucky to have someone so kind and caring looking out for her," Emily commented.

"Thanks," Jack mumbled embarrased. Quickly he disconnected the call and went to do his homework with a giant smile on his face. His dad and Emily would be living together, maybe eventually he'd ask her to marry him and Emily and the baby would be a permanent part of their family. Only time would tell.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The kiss went on for what seemed like forever. Reluctantly they pulled apart when oxygen became necessary. They kept their foreheads touching and dove back in for another kiss as soon as their oxygen supply had been replenished. Finally JJ pulled back and looked deep into Reid's eyes.

"Even better then I could have ever imagined," she whispered.

"Me to," he agreed softly capturing her lips for another kiss. This one was much softer and sweeter. Taking her hand, Reid guided her to the couch and tugged on it until she sat down. Seating himself beside her he turned to ask her a question.

"Why'd you run earlier?" She didn't have to ask what he meant she knew.

"I don't know, I guess because I was scared," JJ reluctantly admitted.

"Scared of what?" he wondered.

"Scared you didn't love me," she whispered her voice shaking.

"Look at me, Jen," Spencer requested gently. Slowly she lifted her head and met Spencer's gaze. She was biting her lip and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"I love you, I've loved you for a long time. When you announced you were pregnant with Will's child it broke my heart. I almost left the team because I couldn't bare the fact that he had your heart and I didn't," Spencer admitted.

"Oh Spence," she cried a tear escaping her eye. Reaching up he gently brushed it away. "What made you stay?" she questioned.

"I decided that if I couldn't have you as my girlfriend being your friend would have to be enough. When you made me Henry's godfather I was so honored that you thought that much of me," he answered.

"I dated Will because I never thought I had a chance with you. I thought that if I dated someone completely different would make it easier to accept that I couldn't have you. The fact that dating could ruin our friendship if it didn't work out was another reason," she said. "Your who I want, Spencer. You always have been," JJ whispered leaning forward and kissing him. He happily returned the kiss. They would have continued kissing but were distracted by a rattle thrown at them. Jerking back in surprised both adults turned to face the laughing baby.

"I think someone's jealous," Spencer commented laughing as he got up and picked up the tiny boy from the playpen.

"What's wrong with Mama gettin' kissed by the man she loves?" JJ teased tickling Henry's feet. Henry squealed and kicked his feet.

"Don't you mean by one of the two men you love? You love this little guy to," Spencer reminded her.

"Your right, I do," she said kissing the babie's pink cheek.

"What would you say if I wanted to take the two of you out for dinner?" Spencer asked.

"I'd love to," JJ responded beaming at him. Smiling back Spencer held out his arm which JJ took and pulled herself off the couch. Ten minutes later they were walking out the door heading for a dinner as a family. After all that was exactly what they were whether Henry was Spencer's or not.

TBC?

A/n, Sorry for the lack of H/P but I felt that JJ and Reid should have their time in the sun as well. I'm trying to find a story and could use people's help. It's a story in the Criminal Minds fandom. There is a detective named Maggie in it. One of my favorite quotes is from Rossi when he tells Maggie to either kick or kiss Reid he doesn't care which one, but do one or the other. I would love to know the title of this story. Thank you please read and Review! Oh, also, I need ideas for baby girls names, both first and middle.


	7. Chapter 7

"We have a case, conference room," Hotch called walking across the cat walk. Nodding everyone scrambled to their feet and began heading for the bullpen. Emily struggled to lever herself out of her chair. Noticing a hand appear out of the corner of her eye she looked up to find it attached to a smiling Hotch.

"Need some help?"

"Yes, please," she replied. Nodding Hotch took her hand and helped her out of her chair. He moved the hand to the small of her back and gently rubbed it as they walked to the conference room.

"MMM, that feels good," she murmured. Hotch just smiled he remembered when Haley was pregnant with Jack that her back had ached. Morgan held open the door and let them pass before shutting it and taking his place next to Garcia.

"What've you got, JJ?" Rossi asked.

"Four women in the Quantico area have been raped and strangled over the last month and a half. The unsub rapes them then strangles them before redressing them and leaving them on the side of the road to be found," she informed the team hitting the remote to bring the screen to life bringing up the crime scene photos.

"The fact that he redresses them indicates remorse," Reid said.

"He places them where people will find them. He wants to make sure he's getting the attention of the public," Morgan added.

"He doesn't seem to have a particular type. One blond, one redhead, and two brunettes," Rossi pointed out.

"There's got to be a reason he's picking these women. Are there any known connections?" Emily wondered.

"Michelle Hanks is a high school principal. Courtney Douglass a divorce lawyer. Danielle Wells and Amy Higgins were both executives at major design firms," JJ read from the file in front of her.

"So it's about the power for him. He goes after powerful women trying to knock them down a peg or two," Reid hypothesized.

"probably a guy who believes that women should be at home barefoot and pregnant not holding down a job let alone a high power one," Emily added.

"Reid, you and JJ go talk to Michelle Hanks family. Rossi, you go talk to The Douglass family. I'll talk to the last two. Morgan, you help Emily with victomology, and Garcia?"

"Yes Bossman?"

"Work a little magic," he instructed with a smile.

"My pleasure," she said standing and heading back to her bunker to use her babies to find anything she could on this creep.

"I'll be leaving at quarter to three to pick up Jack from school. See you at home?" Emily asked kissing Hotch quickly.

"Yeah, see you at home. I'm not sure what time, though," he answered.

"I know," she replied completely understanding where he was coming from. "Be careful," she begged.

"Always," Hotch said squeezing her hand before walking away to talk to the families of the last two dead girls.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Finally 2:45 rolled around and Emily left to pick up Jack from McKinly Junior High. A broad smile crossed the twelve-year-olds face when he saw Emily waiting for him.

"Hey Em," he exclaimed climbing into the front seat.

"Hey, how was school?"

"It was okay, I have a history quiz tomorrow," he grumbled.

"I'll help you study if you want?" she offered.

"Thanks that would be great, Dad on a case?"

"Yeah, it's a local one, so he should be home sometime later tonight." The rest of the drive went quickly and before they both knew it they found themselves sitting on the couch Jack's history notes and study guide in front of them. The next hour was spent with them studying for his quiz.

"I think you'll do fine, you've got this down pat," Emily complimented.

"Thanks, would you mind looking over my english paper? If your to tired it's fine," the pre-teen assured the expectant mother.

"It's no problem, let me see it," she said. Nodding Jack pulled the paper from his english folder and handed it to her.

"Well?" he asked anxiously.

"It looks pretty good. Think about if there is a way to combine these two sentences right here," Emily suggested pointing to two sentences about halfway down the first page with her finger.

"Okay I will, anything else?"

"In the last paragraph here, change like to as and you'll be fine," she instructed pointing to the second to last sentence of the last paragraph. Taking his paper back Jack made the corrections Emily had advised him to do then stretched.

"Got any more homework?" she asked.

"Nope, I did it in study hall."

"Well then, what do you want to do for dinner?" she asked.

"How does hamburgers and Mac and Cheese sound?" he suggested. At that moment the baby gave a solid kick causing Emily to wince slightly.

"Baby girl likes that idea," Emily said rubbing her stomach.

"Did she just kick?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, would you like to feel?" she offered.

"Can I?" he asked shyly.

"Sure you can, put your hand here," Emily instructed taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. As if she knew she had an eager audience the baby gave another hard kick. Jack's eyes widened and a smile crossed his face.

"Wow, that's amazing," he breathed.

"It is, isn't it?" Emily agreed. Just then Jack's stomach grumbled causing the two of them to burst out laughing. "What do you say we get started making dinner?" Emily suggested. Nodding Jack held out a hand and helped her up before walking into the kitchen to get out the things they'd need to cook dinner.

Dinner had been eaten and the dishes put in the dish washer. They were sitting in the living room watching some random comedy.

"Hey Emily?" Jack called.

"Hmm?"

"Are you and my dad going to get married?"

"I don't know, I hope so. How do you feel about that?" she asked carefully.

"I think it would be awesome. I mean your practically family already, why not make it official? Plus I'd love to have a little sister," Jack admitted.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Now we just have to convince your dad to ask me," she said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure he'll ask you when the time is right," Jack assured her.

"Your probably right," she agreed. Just then the phone rang. Looking at the caller ID it read, Hotch, Cell.

"Hey," she said answering the phone.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know we're close to catching the unsub. How are things going there?" Hotch questioned.

"Things are going fine. Jack and I studied for his history quiz and I helped edit his english paper then we had dinner. Now we're watching TV," she informed him.

"Sounds like a nice evening. I have to go for now but I'll be home as soon as I can," Hotch told her.

"Okay, I love you, Aaron."

"I love you to, Emily," he replied.

"See you when you get home," Emily said softly.

"MMM, see you then," he answered hanging up a smile on his face. The rest of the night went by with little fuss. Around 10:30 Jack went off to bed and Emily decided she was too tired to wait up for Hotch even though she wanted to so she hauled herself off the couch and slowly made her way to their bedroom. After grabbing one of his t-shirts she slipped into it and a pair of stretchy shorts and climbed under the blankets falling asleep almost instantly.

Knock, knock, the persistent sound of someone knocking on the front door drug Emily out of sleep. Glancing at the clock she groaned. Who in the world would be knocking at 12:45 at night? Slowly she pulled herself out of bed and after slipping into her slippers she shuffled to the living room. The knocking started anew.

"Hold on, I'm coming," she called to the person who was impatiently knocking on her front door. Reaching the door she unlocked both locks and opened the door. The sight of a somber faced Morgan with blood covering his shirt brought Emily to complete wakefulness instantly.

"M-m-Morgan?" she questioned shakily.

"Hotch's been shot, Em. It doesn't look good," Morgan reported his voice cracking on the last word.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" Emily shouted as her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. Emily's cry of distress woke Jack and without thinking he jumped out of bed and rushed for the living room. The scene that greeted him made his heart speed up and fear flood him. His uncle Derek was knealing in front of a sobbing Emily.

"Em'ly?" Jack called just above a whisper. Emily's head shot up at Jack's use of the name he hadn't called her since he was five and couldn't say Emily correctly. She could tell he was scared. The devastation in her eyes paralyzed him with fear.

"What's going on?" he asked anxiously.

"Your d-d-dad was shot and it doesn't look good," she explained. Watching Emily fall to pieces once again Jack hurriedly ran to his room and shoved his feet into his shoes before running back into the living room.

"Let's go," he said forcefully as he grabbed Emily's cell phone and purse off the foyer table. Nodding Morgan jerked his head at Emily. Understanding the request Jack got on the other side of the distraught woman and eased her to her feet. Morgan held one hand and Jack held the other as they guided her to Morgan's SUV then climbed in after her heading to the hospital praying Hotch would pull through.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. Remember I need suggestions for baby girl names, both first and middle names. Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Forty-five minutes earlier at the unsubs house

"Rossi, you and I will take the front, Morgan, you JJ, and Reid take the back. On three," Hotch instructed. The others nodded as they got into position.

"One… two… three…" Hotch called into his ear peace.

"FBI!" Rossi shouted as he kicked in the front door. Simultaneously Morgan called out as he kicked in the back one. The agents swarmed the house clearing each room as they went. Hotch and Rossi reached the kitchen just as the unsub, Franklin Donaldson came out of the shadows brandishing a gun.

"Put the gun down, Franklin," Hotch demanded.

"No, I refuse to go down without a fight," he snarled raising the gun. He squeezed the trigger just as Hotch fired his own weapon. The shots were fired simultaneously hitting their targets almost at the same time. Hotch's mark hit square in the middle of the unsub's chest killing him instantly. Rossi couldn't tell exactly where Hotch was hit, but he knew it was in the area of his chest and it looked like it was almost in the very center. Hotch cried out in agony as he crumpled to the floor.

"We have an officer down! I repeat we have a down agent!" Rossi shouted to anyone who could hear. The rest of the team came running at Rossi's shout.

"Hotch!" JJ cried as she caught sight of her unit chief. The three younger agents took everything in at a glance before jumping into action. JJ and Reid walked over to the unsub while Morgan rushed over to Rossi and Hotch.

"He's dead," Rossi called to the other agents. After she checked for the unsub's pulse she nodded in confirmation before turning and heading to the rest of the team, Reid in tow.

"Call for an ambulance," Rossi demanded. Nodding JJ pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"Morgan, help me stop the bleeding," Rossi instructed. Nodding Morgan reached out and applied pressure on the wound causing blood to spray hitting his shirt.

"Aaron, can you hear me?" Rossi called.

"D-Dave?" came a hoarse voice.

"Yeah it's me, hang in there, help is on the way," Rossi said.

"I called 911, Hotch," JJ told him.

"Hurts…" the unit chief hissed through his teeth.

"Sorry, man, but I've got to apply pressure," Morgan apologized.

"Damn it! Where's that ambulance," Rossi snarled as he noticed Hotch's eyes closing.

"Hotch, Aaron, you have to stay awake for me," he demanded.

"Tired, tell Emly that I l-l-love her and j-j-jack and t-t-the baby. Love them all," he whispered as his eyes closed.

"Aaron!! Don't you do this to me, to us? Wake up right now, damn it! Emily and your son and that baby girl need you. Emily needs the love of her life and Jack and this baby need their father. Wake. Up. Right. Now.!" Rossi shouted shaking Hotch slightly.

"Rossi!" Morgan shouted. Dave ignored the other man and continued to shake Hotch. "Dave!" Morgan yelled again.

"What!" Rossi yelled back.

"He's not breathing," Morgan bit out. Looking down Dave swore when he realized Morgan was right. Placing Hotch on his back he and Morgan began doing CPR. The paramedics arrived while they were administering CPR and they pushed the two agents aside and took over. It took three agonizing minutes but finally Hotch began breathing again.

"We need to move, and we need to move now! He's critical, his BP is 80 over 50 and his heart rate is almost nonexistent. It'll be a miracle if he even makes it to the hospital alive, but if we leave now he'll have a fighting chance," the EMT said as they intubated the unconscious unit chief and hurried towards the ambulance. Rossi jumped in at the last moment leaving the rest of the team staring after them.

"Emily," Reid gasped as the realization of what had just happened hit full force. "Someone needs to tell Emily and Garcia," he said.

"I'll tell Garcia," JJ offered.

"I'll come with you," Reid told her.

"I guess that leaves me with Em," Morgan said sadly. He hated to have to do this, but he knew that if anyone was going to break the news to her he'd rather it fall on his shoulders. After sharing a tight hug the three agents headed off to notify the rest of the team, promising to keep each other posted if they learned anything new about Hotch.

Present Time: George Washington Memorial Hospital

The appearance of Emily, Jack, and Morgan launched the rest of the team into action. Garcia leapt to her feet and flew into Morgan's arms. Morgan staggered momentarily before finding his balance and cradling her to his chest and trying to comfort her as she wept. Rossi took hold of Emily's arm and guided her to a chair against the wall. JJ and Reid were ushering a clearly shaken Jack into a chair beside Emily. The rest of the team took seats surrounding Emily and Jack.

"What happened?" Emily choked out.

"Well," Rossi began. "And that's how we got where we are now," he concluded. Climbing to her feet Emily headed for the waiting room door.

"Em?" Morgan called.

"I need some air," she answered bruskly.

"But Emily," Reid protested.

"Let her go," Jack interjected softly. Everyone turned to the pre-teen and took in his appearance. His hair was standing up in all directions from his running his fingers through it and his eyes were blood shot from crying. His cheeks were tearstained and he looked like he could start crying again any minute. Nodding Reid slumped back into his seat letting the pseudo mother of the team walk out of the waiting room. After about 10 minutes Emily still wasn't back and Jack got to his feet.

"

I'm going to go find her," he addressed the group.

"Do you want one of us to come with you, sweetheart?" Garcia offered.

"No thanks, Aunt Pen."

"Okay," she replied gently hugging him before letting him go.

Emily was pacing up and down the hall a few feet from the waiting room when Jack located her.

"Emmy?" he called using a nicknamed used only by him and his father. Normally she detested it but she was willing to make an exception for the Hotchner men.

"Hey, kiddo," she greeted reaching out an arm and pulling him close.

"H-h-hey," he answered his voice shaking. He'd tried to stay strong but as the wait continued his strength was disappearing. Emily took a long hard look at the young man standing next to her. She could he was crumbling slowly. Tightening her hold on him, she spoke.

"You don't have to be strong for me, Jack. It's okay to be scared," she reassured him.

"I am," he quietly admitted.

"So am I," Emily agreed.

"I d-d-didn't tell him I loved him the last time we talked. What if he doesn't know?" the twelve-year-old explained brokenly as he began to cry. Pulling him as close as her swollen belly would allow, Emily stroked his hair as she began to speak.

"Oh, sweetheart, he knows you love him. He loves you to," she swore.

"But I may never get the chance to actually tell him that again," Jack wept bitterly.

"We have to stay positive, your dad's strong, and he's a fighter. He'll make it through this," she vowed.

"Yeah, I hope so," Jack mumbled. Emily was about to respond when an alarm sounded.

"Code Blue in OR 2, Code Blue in OR 2!" came a voice over the PA. They both knew that Hotch was in OR number 2. At the same time the call came across the PA Emily felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she cried out as she crumpled to the floor clutching her stomach.

"Uncle Derek! Uncle Dave! Someone anyone help!" Jack shouted as he went down to his knees reaching out and pulling Emily against him doing his best to comfort her as she'd just been doing for him. She has to be okay, she just has to be, Jack prayed silently. I can't lose her to, he thought. He couldn't bare to lose someone who was a second mother to him.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. Please read my author's note that describes the CM story I'm looking for. Please R/R!


	9. Chapter 9

"What happened here?" Rossi questioned as the team came running at Jack's distressed cry.

"We heard the code being announced and she cried out in pain and grabbed her stomach as she went down," Jack told the assembled group. JJ flagged down a passing nurse.

"Nurse! We need help," she called. Taking in the group specifically a pregnant Emily curled in on herself being held in Jack's arms she jumped into action.

"We're going to take her for an ultrasound. I'm sure everythings okay, but she's under a lot of stress from what I can tell. It's her boyfriend who was shot the FBI agent is that correct?" the nurse confirmed. Garcia nodded as she twisted her fingers together.

"If you two will help me lift her on to the stretcher," the nurse requested looking at Morgan and Rossi. The three of them made their way to Jack and Emily.

"Ma'am, can you tell me your name?" the nurse asked.

"Emily," she whispered through the pain.

"Don't worry, Emily, we'll take good care of you and your baby," the nurse soothed. "Do you know what your having?"

"A little girl," the agent answered. Nodding she motioned to the two men to lift the pregnant agent on to the stretcher. It was then she fully noticed Jack who had his arms wrapped tightly around Emily rubbing her back.

"I need you to move back so we can take care of her, son," the nurse said addressing Jack. The young Hotchner shook his head, refusing to leave Emily.

"The baby and Emily need to be checked out. You'll be able to see her as soon as that happens. She'll need you to tell her that your dad's okay," JJ said softly. Sighing in defeat Jack released his hold on Emily and after placing a kiss on her forehead much like his dad did he stood up.

"I'll see you soon, Emmy," he whispered before turning and walking dejectedly back to the waiting room.

The remaining team members filed back into the waiting room and settled into a worried silence. Now they had two agents to worry about. All of a sudden JJ slapped her forehead.

"What is it, JJ?" Reid wndered.

"I need to call Haley," she exclaimed. Nodding in understanding Reid patted her hand comfortingly. Giving him a shaky smile she stood up and made her way back out of the waiting room to make the call. Thirty minutes later a frazzled Haley Hotchner rushed through the surgery waiting room door seeking answers.

"How are Aaron and Emily?" she asked immediately.

"No word on either of them," Reid informed her. Nodding in acknowledgement she scanned the room her gaze stopping on her fitfully sleeping child. He was leaning against JJ and had finally lost the battle with sleep shortly before. Making her way over to the chairs Haley sat down next to her son and gently brushed some hair out of his face and gently kissed his cheek. Jack's eyes fluttered open at the contact.

"Dad, Emily?" he asked.

"Nothing yet, honey," Haley told him.

"Mom?" asked the twelve-year-old.

"Yeah it's me. JJ called me." Jack's shoulders slumped at the fact that there was no news on his dad or Emily.

"Family of Emily Prentiss?" came a nurse's voice. Everyone got to their feet and turned to face the young woman.

"How is she?"

"Miss Prentiss is doing much better now. She went into preterm labor, but we were able to stop the contractions. The baby and Mis Prentiss are both just fine. A sigh of relief ran through the room. "Her doctor has been by to see her and she's comfortable releasing her. The fact that she'll be at the hospital waiting on word of your colleagues condition sealed her decision. Just as she finished speaking Emily walked back into the room a nurse walking beside her.

"I'm fine," Emily protested moving from the nurse's side and seating herself on Haley's other side.

"Haley," she greeted the other woman.

"Hey Emily, I'm glad your okay," Haley said.

"Any word on…" Emily broke off as a doctor in green scrubs entered the room, consulting a clipboard.

"Family of Aaron Hotchner?" Everyone jumped to there feet. Noticing Emily's struggle Haley held out her hand for Emily to use to get to her feet.

"Thanks," Emily said.

"Your welcome, I've been there," she commented.

"I'm looking for an Emily Prentiss," the doctor said. Emily raised her hand.

"If you'll come with me."

"No, everyone in this room is Aaron's family and they deserve to know how he is," she argued. Nodding the doctor spoke.

"Agent Hotchner is a very lucky man. The CPR your colleagues administered on scene before the paramedics got their was what saved his life. We lost him twice on the table, but were able to get him back. We've done all we can, now it's up to him. I think he'll make a full recovery, but there are no guarantees. The next 24 hours are critical. If he makes it through the next 24 hours his chances at a full recovery are significantly higher."

"Can we see him?" Jack questioned.

"How old are you?" the doctor asked.

"I'm twelve years old, sir."

"He's in the ICU, but your old enough to see him. We don't allow children under the age of twelve in the ICU accept for a few exceptions," the doctor said.

"What room is he in?" Emily asked.

"He's in room 222, and I'll have to limit it to two people visiting at a time." Everyone nodded and headed to the elevator to visit their unit chief.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. I'm still trying to find that story involving the detective named Maggie with the line about Rossi telling her to either kick or kiss Reid he doesn't care which but do one of the two.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day dawned clear and bright. Emily and Jack were sitting on either side of the man in the hospital bed. The rest of the team and Haley had taken their turn sitting with the two. No one wanted to leave the hospital until they knew Hotch was going to make it.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Pain, excruciating pain was the first thing Hotch felt when he became conscious. Forcing his brain to focus he tried to remember what had happened and where he was. He could hear the sound of a heart monitor and other machines so he knew he was in the hospital, but how had he gotten their. Franklin Donaldson, the unsub. He'd shot him, but Franklin must have shot Hotch at the same time. Realizing two people had a hold of his hands he cracked his eyes open trying to see who was at his bedside. His vision was blurry and unfocused so he closed his eyes and opened them more slowly this time. A soft smile came to his face when he saw Jack and Emily holding his hands. Deciding he'd let them know he was awake he forced his fingers to curl and squeeze their hands. Glancing over at the two sleeping people he was only slightly discouraged to not see a reaction. Making a determined effort he curled his fingers and squeezed a bit harder. This time, he got results. Emily's and Jack's eyes shot open at the pressure on their hands. Instantly they looked at Hotch and were elated to see his eyes open.

"Aaron! Dad!" they cried in unison as they leaned over and hugged him gently but tightly.

"I love you, dad. I'm so glad your okay," Jack exclaimed tears shining at the corners of his eyes.

"I love you to, Jack," Hotch said returning the hug as best he could. At that Emily lost it and the tears she'd been trying to suppress all night began streaming down her face as sobs racked her frame.

"Emily, please don't cry, sweetheart. I'm okay," he promised as he did his best to comfort her.

"I t-t-thought I was going to lose you, that we were going to lose you," she corrected placing a hand on her stomach.

"You'll never lose me," Hotch vowed reaching for her hand. Jack had left the room giving them a moment alone. He'd found the rest of the team and his mom sleeping in the waiting room. They were happy to hear that Hotch was awake and understood about giving Emily and Hotch sometime alone.

After about five minutes or so Emily's sobs subsided and she pulled back. Hotch still held on to her hand. Feeling something plastic brush his hand he frowned as he looked down and saw the hospital bracelet that was on Emily's wrist.

"What's this?" he asked.

"What's what?"

"The hospital bracelet," he said. Emily refused to meet his gaze.

"It's nothing," she answered.

"The truth, Em," Hotch demanded. Sighing Emily turned to face him.

"I went into preterm labor because of all the stress, but they were able to get the contractions to stop and my doctor released me because she knew I was staying here until I knew you were awake," Emily explained. Hotch's eyes were wide with shock. He was stuck on the phrase preterm labor.

"But your both okay?" he whispered moving his hand to touch her stomach.

"Yes, we're okay," she answered placing her hand on top of his just as the baby kicked.

"Hey there, baby girl," Hotch greeted softly.

"She's glad to have her daddy back," Emily said with a smile.

"I'm glad to be back," he agreed as he yawned. Noticing that his eyes were drifting close Emily leaned over and kissed his forehead before standing up.

"Sleep, Aaron, we'll all be here when you wake up," she said walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next two weeks went by fast. The doctors were so pleased that Hotch woke up so quickly. They kept him for two weeks but it was finally the day he was being released. Everyone showed up at the house to welcome him home.

"Glad to be home Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I hate hospitals," Hotch grumbled.

"Coffee anyone?" Emily asked as she walked in carrying a tray with mugs and a pot of coffee.

"Yes, please," JJ requested. Garcia and Reid nodded as well.

"Here you go, JJ," Emily said handing her the mug.

"Thank yo---"the media liaison broke off as the glint of something sparkly caught her eye.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, what is that?" JJ shrieked.

"What's what?" Emily questioned.

"The thing on your hand!" JJ cried.

"What?" Garcia demanded whipping her head around so fast Morgan stared in amazement that she hadn't given herself whiplash. Garcia squealed and after taking her coffee and Reid's from the tray and handing it to him she jumped up and hugged the older woman.

"Would you two like to share with the rest of the class?" Rossi teased. JJ looked at Emily who nodded.

"Hotch and Em are engaged!" she shouted happily. Congratulations came from everywhere. Hotch and Emily smiled at their friends.

"It's about time you asked her," Jack interjected from his place on the couch holding a sleeping Henry. Everyone laughed at the true statement.

"When did you ask her?" Garcia wanted to know.

"When we got home just before all of you got here. I wanted to wait and do it in a more romantic setting but if anything getting shot taught me life's too short to wait," he said.

"Well right now is perfect," Emily said kissing him.

"Awww," the others gushed in unison. The party continued until Reid noticed that Hotch and Emily who were sitting on the couch were both fast asleep. Grabbing everyone's attention he pointed to the two sleeping agents.

"Let's clean up then get out of her and let them sleep," Morgan whispered. The others nodded and began throwing away trash and cleaning up the dishes. Twenty minutes later Rossi had taken out the last bag of trash and was telling Jack bye.

"See you later, Uncle Dave," Jack said as he closed the door behind Rossi before walking over and covering his dad and soon to be step-mother with a blanket.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. Also go to http://radiocares dot childrensmiraclenetwork dot org to vote for the most caring radio station of the year. Vote for y107 just type in 65201 in the zipcode box and choose the state of Missouri. You can vote 10 times for every email address you have. If they win they will win $50,000 for the local Children's hospital. Voting ends tonight at 10:59 PM central time. Pass this on to all your friends and post this in your stories today and on your profile. Take the spaces out of the web address. If you have trouble the link is in my profile.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n, I need suggestions for first and middle names for baby girl Hotchner. Please leave them in a review. Please R/R! ----------------------

"I hate leaving you when you're a week from your due date," Hotch complained. He was back at the BAU and had been cleared for field duty the day before and now they had a case in New York.

"Aaron, go I'm fine. Besides, Garcia's staying here. If anything happens I'll call her and she'll get in touch with you. Plus you know Jack will take good care of me. Haley's letting him stay here so I'm not by myself."

"Fine I'll go, but I don't have to like it," the unit chief declared. Emily laughed as she heard the pout in her fiancé's voice.

"I love you Aaron. Now you'd better get going before they leave without you. We all love you."

"I love you guys to. Tell Jack I'll call him later, will you?"

"Of course I will. Now go!"

"Yes, ma'am. Bye Em."

"Bye, Aaron." Hanging up the phone Emily went to fix herself some lunch. She loved being pregnant but she would be glad to have the baby out. It felt like she was carrying a watermelon around all day. A smile crossed her face when she thought of how worried Hotch was. She understood where he was coming from but it was beginning to drive her crazy. He hardly let her do anything and Jack wasn't much better. Like father, like son, Emily mused as she settled at the table with her lunch. -------------------

"Em's fine, Garcia would call you if she wasn't," Dave reminded. They were in the SUV heading to interview the family of one of the victims.

"I know, but..."

"Can I give you some advice, Hotch?" JJ asked from the backseat.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't hover around Emily. If you do you'll drive her crazy. I know you mean well, but trust me, Will did that to me and it drove me crazy."

"Point taken," Hotch answered.

"Good man," Dave complimented giving him a half smile. Hotch just glared at the other man and continued driving. ------------------------

"Have you and Aaron picked a name?" Haley asked. She had just dropped Jack off after an after school club meeting.

"No, neither of us can agree on a name. Did you guys have this much trouble when you had Jack?"

"Oh yeah, we did. It wasn't until he was born that we found one we liked. We chose Jack because we could both agree on it and Alexander after my father," the other woman explained.

"It's a good strong name," Emily commented. Haley nodded with a fond smile.

"I should get going. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Haley, I will."

"I'm leaving, see you later, Jack," Haley called up the stairs.

"Okay, bye, Mom." ---------------------------------

It was the third day the team was gone on the case and Emily was going stir crazy. After she dropped Jack off at school she made her way to the office. She desperately needed to spend time with Garcia.

"Hey there, little mama. How are you feeling?" Garcia questioned as Emily appeared in her office.

"Tired and pregnant. She's been really active today and my back is killing me."

"Why aren't you at home resting?"

"Because I'm going stir crazy, Pen. I needed to get out for a few hours."

"Sounds good to me. I just talked to Morgan and they're making progress but it's slow."

"Yeah, I know that's what Hotch told me to." The two women continued to talk about anything and everything while Garcia helped the team with whatever they asked her to. Emily had talked to everyone when they realized she was with Garcia. The tech noticed that her friend kept wincing and rubbing her back.

"Are you sure you're okay, Em?"

"Yeah, it's just my back." Emily groaned as she felt her daughter pressing on her bladder. "It's off to the bathroom again," she complained. Holding out a hand Garcia helped her to her feet and watched as the other woman left her office and headed down the hall. She was working on searching the most recent lead for the team when she heard Emily yell her name. ------------

"Pen! Pen, help!" Jumping from her chair Penelope raced to her friend's side. Emily was leaning against the wall clutching at her stomach while staring at the puddle forming on the floor.

"Em?" Garcia called.

"The…babies… coming…now…" Emily panted barely able to get the words out.

"Stay there, I'll get my purse then we'll go to the hospital," Garcia called rushing back to her office and grabbing hers and Emily's purses before running back to the laboring woman. Taking Emily's arm she helped her to her car and took off for the hospital dialing Hotch as she did. ----------------------

"Oh god, I can feel her she's right there," Emily whimpered. She was settled in a bed in the Maternity Ward, Garcia by her side.

"Let's check you," the doctor said as she walked to the foot of the bed.

"That's my cue to leave," Garcia said.

"No, stay, please?" Garcia nodded as she took Emily's hand and squeezed.

"How far along am I?" Emily panted through another contraction.

"You're about eight CM dilated. I'd say you're going to have this baby within the next couple of hours," the doctor answered.

"But Aaron isn't here. Have you been able to reach him?" the expectant mother asked turning to her friend. Penelope shook her head.

"I'll try him again. Neither he or Derek are answering there phones."

"Try Reid, he'll probably answer his," Emily suggested.

"Will do; be back in a minute, I can't use my phone in here." Nodding Emily clenched her fist riding out the last of the most recent contraction. Breathing heavily she sank back against her pillows.

"Oh, and call Jack's school and see if they'll let you pick him up, will you?"

"You got it, sweetie." ----------------------

"Come on, pick up, Hotch," Garcia chanted as she waited for the call to connect. I'm sorry; the wireless customer you're trying to reach is out of range. Growling in frustration she hung up and tried Morgan. She got the same message. Taking in a deep breath she dialed Reid's phone and relaxed slightly when it rang.

"Reid."

"Spencer! Where the hell is Hotch? Why can't I reach him or Derek?"

"They're going after the unsub. They're probably on the subway and don't have reception, why what's wrong?"

"Em's in labor and its moving fast. Get a hold of Hotch and tell him to get back here as fast as he can!"

"I'm on it. We have radios. I'll call you when he's on his way."

"Thanks, Reid, talk to you later."

"Bye, Garcia." Hanging up his phone Reid grabbed for the radio and keyed the mic.

"What's going on Spence?" JJ asked. She and Rossi had just walked back in.

"Em's in labor and its moving fast. Garcia can't reach Hotch. They're at the hospital," the genius explained as he spoke into the radio.

"Hotch, this is Reid, can you hear me?"

"I hear you, what is it Reid?"

"Garcia just called, Emily's in labor and its moving fast. You need to get back to Quantico ASAP!" Hotch could feel the breath leaving his lungs.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Morgan and the uniforms can handle the unsub. Tell Garcia and Em I'm on my way, and Reid?"

"

Yes?"

"Tell Em I love her."

"Will do, and Hotch?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry!"

"I will bye."

Garcia jumped as her phone rang. She'd just hung up with Jack's school and told them that she would be by to pick up Jack in a little while because his stepmother was in labor.

"Please tell me you reached him," she begged.

"Yes, and he's on his way. He told me to tell you to tell Em that he loves her."

"I will, I should get back to her, but I'll see you later today."

"Bye, Garcia, tell Em we all love her."

"You got it," Garcia said hanging up and heading back to Emily's room. ---------------------

"Reid got in touch with Hotch and he's on his way. He said to tell you he loves you."

"Oh thank god," Emily breathed.

"The rest of the team sends their love as well. I talked to Jack's school and they said just go to the office and they'll call him up. I'll go get him as soon as Hotch gets here."

"Thanks, Pen, oh god here comes another one," Emily moaned as another contraction started. Garcia watched the monitor as she let Emily clutch her hand for dear life. ---------------------

"Okay, Emily, it's time for you to push," the doctor instructed.

"No, I can't. Aaron isn't here yet," Emily protested. Her body appeared to be against her, though, because she started to push. Just then Hotch came running through the door.

"I'm here, Em," he said hurrying to her side.

"Oh, Aaron, I'm so glad you're here," Emily cried as tears slid down her face.

"I'll go pick up Jack," Garcia said making her way to the door.

"Thank you, Garcia," Hotch said gratefully.

"Your quite welcome, Bossman," Garcia said taking her leave. ------------------------

Emily continued to push for about fifteen minutes.

"I can see the head give me a good hard push," the doctor told her. Nodding Emily took a deep breath in and pushed as hard as she could. Hotch gripped her hand tightly.

"Ooooooooooooooooo!" she cried in pain.

"You're doing so good, Em," Hotch praised.

"The head's out. One more push and we'll have the shoulders. Sighing Emily did what she was told. Once the shoulders were out Emily could feel her baby slip from her body. "It's a girl!" the doctor cried holding up the newborn for her parents to see. Clearing her mouth the doctor smiled as the newborn gave her first cry. Wide smiles crossed the parents faces when they heard their babies first cry.

"She's finally here," Emily said softly tears sliding down her face.

"I'm so proud of you, both of you," Hotch choked out.

"Would you like to cut the chord, Dad?" asked the nurse. Nodding Hotch moved forward and cut the chord where the nurse instructed him to. Once the baby was cleaned up she was brought over and placed into her mother's awaiting arms. Both agents stared down transfixed at the infant. Neither of them could believe that she was finally here.

TBC?

A/n, Please give me suggestions for first and middle names for baby girl Hotchner.


	12. Chapter 12

"Is she here yet? How's Emily?" Jack demanded as he came into the office and saw Garcia standing there.

"She's probably here by now. She was about to deliver when I left to come get you. Em's doing wonderful."

"Okay, let's go, I can't wait to see my little sister," Jack said with a huge smile.

"Oh, I need to sign out," he added as an after thought.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. I signed you out already. If you have all your stuff we can go." Nodding the twelve-year-old made sure his backpack was on his back then followed Garcia through the door. -

Emily smiled when she saw Jack tip-toe into her hospital room.

"Hi Emily, Dad," he whispered taking note of the sleeping baby in his soon-to-be step-mother's arms.

"Hey, Jack, come over and meet your little sister," Emily called softly. Walking over Jack stared in awe at the tiny person.

"Does she have a name?"

"I'd like you to meet Caitlin Mallory Hotchner," Aaron whispered smiling from his youngest child to his oldest.

"Katie for short," Emily added shifting so the babies' face was visible. Jack stared into a face that was a carbon copy of Emily.

"She looks just like you Em," he said happily.

"Yes, she's perfect. Do you want to hold her?" she offered.

"Uh, I don't know. I might drop her," Jack answered hesitantly.

"You won't drop her. Here have my seat and you can sit down with her," Hotch suggested knowing his son would feel more comfortable holding the newborn while sitting. Settling into the chair, the pre-teen held out his arms ready to hold the infant. Gently lifting Katie from Emily's arms Hotch carefully made the transfer to Jack's.

"Support her head," Emily coached. Nodding Jack allowed the tiny girls head to rest in the crook of his arm.

"She's so small," Jack exclaimed. Just then the babies eyes opened and she stared up at her big brother. "Look who's awake, hey there, Katie. I'm Jack; I'm your big brother." As he was speaking he held out his thumb and she wrapped her tiny hand around it. Looking around the room Emily spotted her bag she'd packed to take to the hospital.

"How'd that get here?"

"Aunt Pen ran home and got it before she picked me up," Jack answered.

"Oh, Aaron, get the camera out of it and take a couple of pictures of those two," she instructed.

"Yes, dear," Hotch said grabbing the camera and doing just that. -

"Knock knock, can we come in?" JJ called softly as they stood outside the room a couple hours later.

"Sure, come on in," Hotch called out. The door opened and the team plus Haley filed in.

"She's beautiful guys," JJ cooed glancing at the baby in Hotch's arms.

"Thanks, JJ," Emily said tiredly.

"How are you feeling, Mommy?" JJ asked addressing Emily.

"Tired, but happy, so happy," Emily answered with a wide smile.

"Hey Hotch, get over by Jack and Em and I'll take a picture," Morgan offered picking up the camera from the bedside table. Doing as he was told Hotch sat on the edge of the bed beside Emily. Jack was sitting on her other side. Morgan snapped the picture and smiled as he viewed it on the screen.

"Perfect," he commented.

"What's her name?" Haley questioned.

"Caitlin Mallory Hotchner, Katie for short," Jack announced.

"Okay, who wants to hold her," Hotch asked. Everyone raised their hands. "I think Garcia was first," the unit chief said placing the newborn in her arms.

"Haha," Garcia teased as she cuddled the baby.

"Hi there, Katie. I'm your Aunt Penelope. I'll give you any fashion tips you want." Hotch groaned and Emily slapped his arm.

"Oh hush, you," she teased. Everyone laughed at the banter between the engaged couple.

"No piercings until she's 13 and only her ears," Hotch ordered.

"You got it, Hotch," Garcia said with a wink. -

Everyone took turns holding Katie. Finally it was Reid's turn and he took her eagerly.

"Much different than when Henry was born," Morgan observed.

"I've gotten a bit more used to babies and they seem to like me now," Reid defended. He was gazing lovingly down at Katie. She had been dozing once again but woke up and stared directly into Reid's eyes captivating him instantly.

"Hey there, sweetie. I'm your Uncle Spencer or Uncle Reid if you want. I'll teach you magic tricks and anything else you want to know. The tiny baby yawned and opened her hand searching for something to hold on to. Happily Reid placed a finger in her palm and she curled her tiny hand around it. Subconsciously he began to hum softly as he swayed back and forth soothing the little one back to sleep.

The genius couldn't keep his eyes off the newborn. Everyone could see that he was awestruck. Reid's eyes slid quickly to JJ before moving to rest once again on the now sleeping baby. JJ didn't seem to notice the look her boyfriend gave her but Emily did and she nudged Garcia.

"Reid's got the look," she whispered to the tech.

"What look?" Garcia whispered back.

"The I want a baby look," Emily explained. Looking at the man they were talking about, Garcia nodded, Emily was right. JJ who'd been listening to the conversation jerked her head up at the girl's comments. She saw the same look they talked about on her boyfriend's face and liked it.

"I do to," she admitted softly. The media liaison wasn't aware her voice had been loud enough for the others to hear until everyone turned their eyes on her.

"You do?" Reid questioned happily.

"Yeah, I do, but I want to wait a bit longer. I want Henry to be at least a little older," JJ explained.

"Okay," Reid agreed. Just then Katie began to cry.

"I think she's hungry," Emily said.

"Here you go, Katie, here's your mommy," Reid said handing the baby to Emily and placing a kiss first on her forehead then Emily's cheek.

"Well let you two bond with her. I'm sure Jack has homework to do," Haley said standing and beckoning to her son.

"Aww, do we have to, Mom?" the twelve-year-old complained.

"Yes we do, you can come back after school tomorrow and see her," Haley promised.

"Oh fine, bye, Em, Dad, bye, Katie, I love you," Jack said kissing the two girls and giving his dad a hug.

"We'll leave you guys to bond with Katie as well," Garcia said ushering the others out along with her.

"Give Henry a kiss for me," Emily called to JJ and Reid's back."

"We will," JJ called back just before she closed the door leaving the parents to get to know their baby daughter.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. More to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Neither Emily nor Hotch knew which way was up right now. Katie had been home for a week and both her parents were being ran ragged. Hotch had taken two weeks off to help get Katie settled in and so far they'd been awake more of it than they'd been asleep. Emily was so sleep deprived that she'd put her keys in the freezer and one of Katie's bottles in her purse. The book, "Momnesia" that JJ had given her was definitely right. New mom's did some really strange stuff. A soft sigh escaped her mouth when she heard Katie cry through the baby monitor. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was 3:00 AM. Right on time, she mused as she climbed from bed. Aaron had gottenup with her last time. During the day Emily was breastfeeding her, but she also pumped so that Aaron and Jack could feed her as well. Stumbling down the hall she nearly ran into Jack who was staying at their house for the week.

"Hey, Em, why don't you go back to bed, I've got Katie."

"Are you sure, Jack?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure, I've gotten more sleep than you and Dad put together for the entire week. Go back to bed," Jack urged.

"Thank you, Jack, your a life saver," she said kissing his cheek before stumbling back to bed letting her soon-to-be step-son takecare of his little sister. She smiled when she heard his voice over the baby monitor. XXXX

"Hey there, Katie-Bear, it's your big brother Jack. Let's get you a bottle, huh? How does that sound?" Jack continued talking to the crying newborn as he took a bottle from the mini fridge in the nursery and placed into the bottle warmer. "It'll be warm in just a minute. Shh, Mommy and Daddy are trying to sleep. You've kept them up a lot, but that okay, because I know they both love you very much. Just then light indicating A fewthe bottle was warm started blinking. Removing the bottle Jack tested it on his wrist. Satisfied that it was at a safe temperature he placed against the babies rosebud mouth and smiled as she began eating hungrily. A few minutes later he looked down and noticed that she'd finished the bottle. Putting her against his shoulder he patted her back until she burped.

"You ready to go back to bed, kiddo?" Jack whispered as he saw her eyes drift close and she placed a finger in her mouth. Carefully he lifted her into his arms from where she rested on his shoulder and walked back over to the crib. Gently he placed her in the crib and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room smiling all the way back to his room. XXXX

"She has a really good big brother, doesn't she?" Aaron commented in the darkness. Emily jumped she hadn't realized he was awake.

"Yes, she does, and he's a life saver," the exhausted mother said as her eyes closed and much like her infant daughter had done she drifted of to sleep.

TBC?

A/n, short I know, but that's where the scene broke. Please go to the facebook fan page for and like the status that as my name as the link so I can be the most beloved author of the month of Augst. I'm number 36. Check out my profile for more info.


	14. Chapter 14

Things had finally settled down in the Hotchner/prentiss household. Katie was now three months old and it was Hotch and Emily's wedding day. The grls along with Emily's mother wre the church helping Emily get ready. Elizabeth was entertaining her granddaughter.

"Oh, Em, you look absolutely radiant," JJ exclaimed.

"Thanks, JJ," Emily replied. Her dress was an a-line dress with lots of beading at the boddess and a very simple but elegant train at the back. Katie cooed from where she was being held in her grandmother's arms and gave her mom a gummy smile.

"Katie thinks so to," Garcia chimed in.

"I can't believe Aaron and I are finally getting married," Emily said.

"Yeah, took you long enough," JJ teased.

"Look who's talking, little miss I've been dating Reid for six months," Emily shot back. JJ blushed a bright red.

"Yeah, how's that going on? Any chance we'll see the two of you walking down the aisle anytime soon?" Garcia wondered.

"I want to mary him, and I think he wants to mary me, but I'm not sure. Henry's only 14 months old," JJ said. "I can definitely say if he asked me I'd say yes. He's so wonderful with Henry and he's my number one priority. Anyone I'm with has to love Henry to, and Spence does."

"Speaking of the little guy, where is he?"

"Spencer has him. He figured it would be easier if he entertained him until it was time for the ceremony. He looks so adorable in his tux, I can't believe he's gonna carry the rings down the aisle," JJ gushed.

"Okay, ladies, let's get our makeup on," called the lady who Elizabeth had hired to do the girls hair and makeup. The three women settled in chairs and let the lady and her two staff get to work. XXXX

Down the hall in another room were Dave, Derek, Aaron, and Spencer. Jack and Henry were also their. Jack was entertaining the toddler so the guys could get ready.

"So how do you feel about the fact that you're getting married in less than an hour?" Derek asked.

"Scared, excited, nervous, take your pick," the unit chief answered.

"But you've done this before," Reid argued.

"Yes, but that doesn't make it any less scarey or nerve-racking," Hotch argued.

"He's right," Rossi put in. "I've been married three times. Just wait until the two of you get married, then you'll see what we mean." Derek and Spencer stared at the two older guys wide-eyed.

"M-m-married?" Spencer stammered.

"What you mean to tell me you don't want to mary JJ?" Rossi asked.

"No, quite the opposite, actually. I want to ask her, but I need a little bit of help," Reid mumbled in embarrassment.

"What kind of help?" Morgan teased.

"Buying the ring, I was thinking about asking Garcia for help," Reid admitted. The other men smiled at the genius.

"I think that's a good idea. Aunt Pen knows a lot about Jewelry and stuff, Jack commented.

"The kids right," Morgan said.

"Well enough chit chat, we've got a wedding to get ready for. Before everyone knew it it was time for the wedding. One of Emily's friends little girl was the flower girl and Henry was the ring bearer. Both of them were to cute for words. The wedding ceremony went by in a blurr. Wide smiles crossed both Emily and Aaron's faces when the minister said that he could kiss the bride. Leaning in he gave her a toe-curling kiss that made her shiver. The crowd clapped and whistled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner." The hallelujah chorus was then played and everyone clapped.

"It's about time," Derek called out. From her spot, Garcia glared at him. Everyone laughed at their banter. The bridal party began making their way down the aisle. Just as they reached the seat Elizabeth was sitting in, Katie began crying and reaching out for Jack. Without breaking his stride, Jack picked up his sister and continued heading out of the church a very happy baby in his arms. There wasn't a doubt in anyones mind that Katie loved her big brother.

TBC?

A/n, read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, has anyone seen JJ?" Reid asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"No, she's not here yet?" Emily asked.

"No, I had some stuff to take care of last night so I didn't stay at her house. I just saw Hotch heading back from dropping Katie at the daycare and he commented that he hadn't seen her either.

"Hmm, that's really strange," Derek commented.

"Here comes Garcia, maybe she knows something," Emily said spotting the computer teach heading for the bullpen.

"Hey there, 'boy wonder', have you talked to you're girlfriend this morning? She and the little man were supposed to meet me for coffee," Garcia explained a concerned look on her face.

"No, none of us have, Hey Rossi," Reid called out as he saw the senior agent heading for his office.

"Yeah, what is it, Reid?"

"Have you heard from JJ?" Rossi shook his head.

"Have you tried calling her?" Rossi asked.

"No, but I think I will," Reid said pulling out his cell and doing just that. He frowned when all he got was JJ's voicemail.

"Hey, JJ, everyones worried about you. Call me and let me know you're doing okay. Love you, bye." A half an hour had gone by and still no sign of the media liaison.

"Reid, Morgan, go to her house and check on things. Call us if you need us," Hotch instructed coming out of his office and standing at the top of the stairs.

"You got it, Hotch," Morgan said standing up.

"Okay, kid, let's go check on our favorite media liaison," he said slinging an arm around Reid's shoulders. XXXX

Arriving at JJ's, the two guys took a look around.

"Her cars still here," Reid observed.

"Yeah, and nothing looks disturbed," Morgan put in. Walking to the door, Morgan knocked and called out. After trying this approach twice more he turned to Reid, and asked, "Do you have a key?" Nodding Reid pulled out a key and slid it into the lock. Both men breathed a sigh of relief when the lock clicked and the door opened. The likelyhood of something happening to JJ then the person locking the door back was slim. Walking into the house they began looking for signs of life.

"JJ, you here, girl?" Morgan called out.

"JJ, it's me, are you here, honey?" Reid chimed in. Listening carefully, Reid thought he heard a cry.

"Henry? It's Spencer, where are you, kiddo?" Just then he saw a tiny body running towards him. Dropping to his knees he caught the crying 15-month-old in his arms and lifted him up easily.

"Dada," Henry whimpered clutching Spencer's shirt. The genius gave Morgan a wide-eyed look.

"Did he just call me?"

"Yeah, looks like it," Morgan said with a small smile.

"Dada," Henry called again tugging on Reid's collar.

"What is it, little man?" Reid asked softly.

"Mama, floor, night night," Henry explained in his toddler speech. Morgan was confused but Reid appeared to be able to understand the little boy with no problems.

"You're mama's on the floor and she's sleeping?" he confirmed. Henry nodded.

"Can you show us where?" Morgan requested.

"Yes, down," Henry requested. Nodding Spencer put the toddler down and after taking his hand followed him down the hall and into JJ's bedroom.

"There!" Henry cried as he pointed to a figure lying on the floor.

"Hey, can you stay here with your Uncle Derek?" Spencer asked the little boy clinging to his hand. Slowly Henry nods and allows Morgan to pick him up. Spencer walks over to the motionless woman and kneals down beside her.

"JJ, can you hear me honey?" Reid called softly. The woman in front of him made no response. Reaching out he touched her forehead. Jerking back in surprise he gasped.

"What is it, pretty boy?" Morgan wondered.

"She's burning up with fever," he answered as he jumped up and ran into the master bathroom to get the thermometer he knew was in the medicine cabinet. Running back to the unconscious JJ he slid it across her forehead and frowned at the reading.

"It's 103 even, we need to get her to the hospital," Reid instructed.

"I'll call it in," Morgan said. Just then Henry started to cry.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Morgan questioned.

"Wan Dada," he cried pointing at Reid.

"Here you go, kiddo, here's your dada," Morgan said handing the little boy to Reid.

"When did he start calling you dad?" Morgan whispered.

"Got me, this is the first time he's called me that. It's a nice feeling, though. I mean Will's not here to take care of him. It's been JJ and me at least for the last seven months. I mean she took care of him on her own when he ran off but I did wht I could. Now that we're together, I'll do anything for Henry. I love him as if he were my own," Reid said hugging the toddler tightly."

"Well, it's obvious he trusts you and feels safe with you. I'll call the medics, you stay with these two."

"Okay, I'll call Hotch," Reid said pulling out his phone and pressing the number one and holding it until it beeped indicating the call had gone through.

TBC?

A/n, read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

"What's going on, Reid?" Hotch demanded answering his phone.

"She's running a very high fever and needs to go to the hospital. Morgan's calling the paramedics," Reid informed him. Henry who had started to calm down began crying once again when he looked over and saw his mother motionless on the floor.

"Mommy," he sniffled.

"Shh, buddy, you're mama's gonna be just fine," Spencer soothed.

"We'll meet you guys at the hospital. Have Morgan take Henry and you ride in the ambulance with JJ," Hotch instructed.

"Okay, if Henry will let go of me long enough to do that we will," Reid replied.

"Very good, see you at the hospital," Hotch said hanging up. XXXX

Just as Spencer was hanging up the phone the paramedics arrived. Quickly assessing the situation they placed the unconscious aent on the stretcher and began walking from the room.

"Hey Henry, you're going to ride with your Uncle Derek. I have to go with your mommy. I'll see you soon, okay?" Spencer assured the scared toddler.

"Yeah," Henry mumbled. Nodding, the genius placed the little boy in Derek's arms.

"Do you know how to put Henry's car seat into your car?" Reid questioned.

"Yeah, I have a niece that's his age. I think I remember how to put the car seat into my car,"Morgan told him.

"Okay, well then I'm going in the ambulance, see you at the hospital," Reid said kissing Henry's cheek then following the directions the medics had gone. XXXX

The instant Reid entered the ER waiting room he had a small bundle throw himself at his legs. Picking up Henry he settled him against his shoulder and began rubbing the crying boys back.

"Shh, it's okay, you're mommy's going to be okay. Daddy's got you now," Reid soothed. Nodding Henry snuggled into Reid's neck and drifted off to sleep sucking his thumb. XXXX

"So what happened?" Garcia questioned. Morgan and Reid took turns explaining what had happened from the time they arrived at JJ's to when the paramedics arrived.

"I think it's so sweet that he thinks of you as his daddy," Emily said pointing at the sleeping one-year-old.

"Yeah, I know," Garcia gushed. Reid just blushed and stared at his hands. Just then a doctor in green scrubs walked in. XXXX

"Family of Jennifer Jareau?" she called out. Everyone stood up and turned towards her. She seemed taken aback at the number of people in front of her.

"How is she? Whhat's wrong with her?" Garcia rushed out. Morgan reached out and placed a calming hand on her arm.

"I'm looking for a Spencer Reid. He's listed as Ms. Jareau's emergency contact.

"Agent," Hotch corrected automatically.

"I beg your pardon?" the doctor said addressing Hotch.

"She's a federal agent," he explained.

"I understand, sorry for my mistake. I'm looking for a Spencer Reid, he's listed as Agent Jareau's emergency contact," she repeated her request.

"I'm Spencer Reid," the genius said, identifying himself.. "JJ's my girlfriend," he explained.

"If you'll follow me, we can talk about your girlfriend's condition," she said.

"No, anything you're going to tell me, you can say in front of them. JJ would want them to know what's going on. We're all family," Reid told her.

"Well, if you're sure. Agent Jareau has Pneumonia. It's a good thing you brought her in when you did. If that fever had been allowed to go higher t could have ended badly. As it is, she is still pretty sick. We're trying to bring the fever down and are having some success. I'm hopeful she will be able to go home in four days or so. However, she must take another week off work in order to recover completely."

"She will, I'll make sure of that. I'm her boss," Hotch spoke up. The doctor gave him a slight smile.

"Does Agent Jareau have any children?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, she has one son, he's 15 months old," Reid answered pointing to Henry.

"While she's recovering I would suggest that herchild not stay at the house. Especially considering his young age. It would be very easy for him to catch what she has."

Can he at least see her through the window? He's scared and worried about her," Emily explained.

"Of course, I don't see any harm in that. Well, I have to go check on other patients. Agent Jareau is on the third floor in room 338. You can go up and see her anytime."

"Thank you, Doctor," Reid said shaking her hand. After sitting in silence for a few more minutes, they got up and headed to see their friend and give her their support and love.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you ready to see Mommy?" Reid asked Henry who was in his arms. They were standing in front of the window that looked into the ICU.

"Yes! Henry cried.

Okay, look right there," Reid said pointing to the bed where JJ laid.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Tell her you love her," Reid prompted.

"Wuv you, Mommy."

"Mama home?" Henry questioned.

"Mama can't come home for a few days, kiddo."

"Why?"

"Because the doctor's have to make her better," arcia explained as she walked up beside the two.

"Oh, okay," Henry replied.

"While your mommys getting better you're going to stay with me. Do you like that?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, Dada to" Reid wondered.

"I'll come see you when I can, but I have to help take care of your mom, okay? But I'll come see you as much as I can," Reid promised. Henry nodded before holding his arms out to Garcia. The computer tech took the little boy and hugged him tightly.

"I'm gonna head out. Call me if you need me, sweetness," Garcia said as he kissed his cheek.

"See you later, Garcia," Reid said turning and heading into JJ's room ready to help do whatever he could to nurse her bak to health.

XXXX

Two weeks later JJ was back to her old self and back at work.

"We've got a bad case. Conference room in five," JJ said as she headed in that direction. The rest of the team headed to the conference room ready to catch another unsub. Their work seemed to never end.

TBC?

A/n, please check out my new forum as well as my fanfic facebook pge. Links to both are in my profile. Please R/R!


	18. Chapter 18

A/n, a note to my readers. I'm closing in on my 150th story. Please vote on my pole what kind of story you want me to write for my 150th story. Please only vote in my pole. If you vote in your review, I won't count your vote. Please check out my new forum and my fanfiction facebook page. Links to both are in my profile. I don't do a lot of cases so please forgive me if it's not the best.

XXXX

"Five brown haired women have been kidnapped from Las Angelas. All of them are police officers," JJ began briefing the team.

"Cause of death?" Morgan asked.

"A single gunshot to the chest. Before that, though they're beaten and exexually assaulted," the media liaison replied.

"The unsub has a problem with women in power," Rossi interjected.

"Another connection between the victims is that they have a child between newborn and one year," Reid reported, reading the file.

"Wheels up in an hour," Hotch said.

"Do you want me to watch the kids?" Garcia asked.

"Jack's with Haley, but can you handle Katie?" Hotch asked.

"Of course I can, bossman. I'll take both Katie and Henry," the tech responded.

"Thanks, Garcia," JJ said hugging her best friend.

"No problem, you just catch this guy and be sae my darling.

"Always, baby girl," Morgan answered.

"Garcia start digging into these women. See if there are any other connections that aren't mentioned in the file," Hotch instructed.

"I'm on it," the computer tech said as she headed for her office and all her babie's.

"Meet at the plane as soon as you can," Hotch instructed heading for his office. Everyone else scattered, but Emily was stopped by Morgan's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Em?"

"What is it, Morgan?"

"Please be careful on this case. I don't have to tell you that you match the profile of the vic's."

"You're right, you don't have to, but I understand why you are. I promise I'll be careful. You're a good friend, Morgan," she said with a soft smile hugging him.

"hanks so are you. Okay, let's get our stuff together and catch this bad guy."

"I'm right behind you," Emily replied turning and heading for the bullpen doing her best to block out the fact that she looked a lot like the women who were being kidnapped and killed.

TBC?

A/n, Hello readers, I'm nearing my 150th story. Pleasee check out my pole and vote for what you want me to write. Please only vote in the pole and not in your reviews. If you vote in the review it won't count. Only votes given in the pole will count. Also, please check out my new forum and my fanfic facebook page. Links to both are in my profile.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n, please nominate your favorite fics that have been either published or updated between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011. All the information you need is in my profile and on the Chit Chat On Author's Corner forum. Please make sure to submit your ballot by October 15 and read all the rules. PleaseR/R!

The main officer working the case met them when they landed in LA.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I'm Officer Doug Beckett," he said shaking JJ's hand.

"We came as soon as we were able to. I'm agent Jareau. These are Agents, Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid," she said introducing the team. "Our computer tech Penelope Garcia will be working wit us from Quantico."

"It's nice to meet you all. We've set up a conference room in the station for you. I really want this case solved as quickly as you can. Some psychopath is killing our people and everyone is really nervous," Beckett concluded.

"That's completely understandable," Hotch replied. "Rossi, you and will go to the first two crime scenes Morgan and Prentiss, you go to the third and fourth crime scenes. Reid, you go to the fifth crime scene. JJ, head to the station and see what you can come up with what information Garcia gives you. After we've all finished at our respective crime scenes, go talk to the families of the victims associated with those crime scenes. Meet back at the station once you've finished," Hotch instructed. The team nodded accepting their assignments.

"I'll have my officer's accompany each of you to the crime scenes," Beckett said.

XXXX

Two and a half hours later everyone was back at the station.

"Does anyone have anything?" Hotch prompted. Everyone shook their heads accept for JJ.

"What do you have, JJ?" Hotch asked addressing the media liaison.

"Garcia told me that all five women volunteered at The Shelter, one of the abuse/domestic violence shelters located in LA," JJ reported.

"Maybe our unsub is a disgruntled boyfriend or husband who the officer's kept away from their girlfriend or wife so this is his way of getting revenge?" Morgan suggested.

"That's possible, does this particular shelter accept women who have kids?" Reid asked. JJ looked through her notes before nodding.

"Yeah, a lot of the shelters do, but some don't. This one does, and most of the women with kids have kids who are infants or toddlers," JJ replied.

"Te unsub has someone who left him because he was abusing her, and she took his child with her. Maybe the police were called before she left and one of our victims was the officer who responded to the call," Emily hypothesized.

"It's late, let's go back to the hotel and we'll get back to this with fresh eyes tomorrow morning," Hotch instructed. Nodding everyone gathered up their belongings and made their way to the awaiting SUV's. They all hoped they'd solve this case quickly and they could get back home.

TBC?

A/n, short I know, sorry about that. He muse is fighting me on this story. Please R/R! Almost to 100 reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

A/n If anyone who hasn't done so and wants to sign up for the newest challenge on the country song prompt challenge forum, go read what you need to submit and then either send me a PM or contact me on facebook. Just search for Daisy Angel Fanfic on fb and friend me. Then message me with the info I've requested. Please R/R!

XXXX

"She's doing okay?" Emily checked as she and Hotch talked to Garcia on speaker. They had wanted to check in on their daughter before calling it a night.

"She was a bit fussy, but Henry and I found ways to make her smile. I put some of the medicine on her gums before putting her down. I think she's getting another tooth," Garcia reported.

"Poor baby, teething is so painful," Hotch commented.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands, just like Henry is. I've just finished giving this same speech to JJ and Reid. Now I'm going to turn in. Talk to you guys tomorrow," Garcia said. The two other agents told her goodbye then hung up and snuggled into bed ready for sleep.

"I can't believe she's six months old," Emily murmured.

"Neither can I. Time sure goes fast," Hotch commented.

"That it does, night, Aaron, love you," Emily mumbled.

"Night, Em, love you to."

XXXX

"Another officer was taken last night. Her partner said she went out for a smoke break and never returned. They found a small puddle of blood from where they believe she was taken," Officer beckett informed the team as they filed into the police station the next morning.

"If the pattern holds, we have a day or so until he dumps her body," Rossi said.

"What's her name, and have you spoken to her family?" Hotch questioned.

"Nicole Alexander, and her husband is coming down as soon as he drops their little girl off at Daycare," Beckett replied.

"Prentiss, you and Morgan go to the station and see what you can find out. Rossi and I will question the husband. Reid, you work on the geographic profile and contact Garcia to have her add Nicole to the list of victims and run a background check on her. JJ, I want to give a press conference later today," Hotch said giving his team their assignments. Everyone nodded and headed off to do what they were told to.

XXXX

"I feel so bad for her partner. Normally he went out with her, but he was on the phone to his wife. Their little girl was sick and would only settle down if her dad read her a story," Emily told Morgan as they met outside the station after interviewing Nicole's coworkers.

"That's gotta be tough. I wanted to ask the partner a quick question. You okay to start looking at the crime scene by yourself?" Morgan checked.

"Yeah, go on. You can help me when you get back," she urged. Nodding, Morgan gave his best fiend one last smile before heading back into the building.

XXXX

Pulling out her phone, the female agent looked quickly at a picture of Katie she'd saved as her background before heading for the spot where Officer Alexander had last been seen. Scanning her eyes over the ground she frowned when she thought she saw something. Crouching down, she took a closer look. She was so intent on what she'd just found that she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her until th were nearly on top of her. Assuming it was Morgan, she spoke.

"Hey Morgan, I think I found something. Look at this." Hearing no answer she called out, "Morgan?" Still hearing nothing, she began to turn her head. As she did, she caught a glimpse of an angry expression on the man's face. Belatedly she realized it wasn't Morgan. She opened her mouth to call out for help, but was stopped when something connected with the back of her head. Her last thought was, please let the team find me, then everything went black.

XXXX

TBC?

A/n2, you had to know that was coming. Please R/R!


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, Em, I'm ready to help you search," Morgan said as he walked back into the warm California air. Frowning when he didn't see his partner, Morgan began to panic. Moving a little more towards the spot where the most recent officer was taken, he spotted fresh blood. Looking slightly to the right, he saw Emily's cell phone on the ground. Feeling his stomach tighten, Morgan pulled out his own phone and dialed Hotch.

XXXX

"Hotchner," came the man's clipped voice.

"Hotch, it's me, we have a problem."

"What's the problem, Morgan?" Hotch questioned.

"Em's gone missing. I think the unsub has her." Morgan's words made Hotch stumble backwards. This couldn't be happening.

"Keep searching, go over everything. The rest of us will be there as soon as we can," Hotch instructed.

"You got it, Hotch," Morgan said disconnecting the call. After putting his phone away he began searching, finding the same thing Emily had found almost instantly.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later the entire team was searching. Garcia had been notified and she'd added Emily's name to the list of missing women.

XXXX

"What about Jack, sir?" she questioned just before Hotch hung up.

"Keep him in school for now. I've contacted Haley and she said that she'd like you to go with her when she picks Jack up so you can help explain what's going on. If you don't mind that is?" the unit chief checked.

"I don't mind at all. If you'll excuse me, I'll get back to my search," Garcia said politely.

"Of course, bye, Garcia," Hotch said hanging up.

XXXX

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Emily felt herself coming around. Her head was pounding and her limbs felt heavy. Opening her eyes she took in her surroundings. She was in a small room tied to a chair. Another person was tied to a chair not too far from her. The FBI agent assumed that it was Officer Alexander.

"Are you Nicole Alexander?" she asked in a scratchy voice. The other woman jumped at being spoken to and nodded.

"Yeah, my name's Nicole. What's yours?" the young woman questioned.

"I'm Emily Prentiss; I'm an agent with the BAU. My team will find us," she assured.

"The BAU, you mean the Behavioral Analysis Unit?" Nicole checked.

"That's the one," Emily concurred.

"I sure hope they find us soon. I want to get back to my family. I have a husband and a little girl. Are you married, Agent Prentiss?" the female officer wondered.

"Call me Emily, and yes, I'm married and have a six month old daughter and a step-son who is almost 13.

"Call me Nicole, and my little girl is a year old. Why do you think he took us?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, but what can you tell me about him?" Emily questi_oned. Anything she could learn about the unsub would help her get the two of the out alive. Nicole opened her mouth and began describing the man who took her. Emily couldn't help but think the description of the man sounded like someone she should have known, but who that was she had no clue._

_XXXX_

_ "Let's go through it one more time. You interviewed her partner and then the two of you headed outside to look at the crime scene. Then what happened?" Rossi asked. He'd decided to be the one to ask Morgan the necessary questions._

"_I told Emily that I wanted to ask the partner something else so she could start searching and I'd come join her shortly. She said that was fine and we went our separate ways. I was only with the partner for maybe five minutes. When I walked outside she wasn't there and I found the dried blood and her phone. I also found this," Morgan said holding up an evidence bag._

"_What's in that?" Rossi asked._

"_It's a charm from a bracelet. It looks like a rose charm," Morgan said looking intently at the item he held. Rossi hummed in thought. A charm hadn't been found at any of he other abduction sites. Why this one?_

_XXXXX_

"_What do you think the charm means?" Reid wondered._

"_Maybe it's something our unsub gave a former girlfriend and he's trying to send us a message?" JJ hypothesized._

"_We need to send a picture of it to Garcia and see if she can find anything about it," Hotch said._

"_I just sent it," Morgan informed the group. A moment later his phone rang._

_XXXXX_

"_You're on speaker, baby girl," he told the computer tech._

"_Hello my lovely's I just got the picture of the charm. Where did you find it and what does it have to do with the case?"_

"_It was found at the last crime scene, where both Nicole Alexander and Prentiss were taken," Rossi informed her. Garcia swallowed hard at his words._

"_What's wrong, Pen?" JJ wanted to know._

"_None of you recognize the charm?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads b__**efore realizing the tech couldn't see them.**_

"None of us do, Garcia. Do you?" Reid asked out of curiosity.

"I'm afraid so. At least I think I do. Can you check one thing for me?" she requested.

"Sure, what is it, baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Does it have an E engraved on the back of it?" Picking up the bag that was in the middle of the table, Rossi took it out after putting on the pair of gloves the police officers had given him. After studying it briefly, he turned back to the phone.

"Yes kitten, there is an E engraved on this charm. Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?" the seasoned profiler asked matter-of-factly.

"If you mean that the charm used to belong to Emily and was attached to a bracelet given to her by a former boyfriend, then, yes I am," the tech answered.

"How do you know it's that charm from that bracelet?" Hotch challenged.

"Because I saw her wearing it once and she said the day she went to get some of her stuff from his place she took it off and threw it at him before storming out," Garcia told them.

"Then you know the boyfriend. Who is it?" Morgan asked gruffly.

"Jake Fletcher," Garcia said softly.

"Jake as in, Katie's?" Morgan not wanting to finish the sentence.

"The one and only," Garcia replied..

XXXX

TBC?

A/n, you owe this twist to MrsCriminalMinds, she gave me the idea. Thanks to everyone who has review and added this story to their alerts/favorites. It means a lot to me. Please keep it up!


	22. Chapter 22

Nicole and Emily continued to talk. Neither woman was sure how much time had gone by, but they were certain that the team would be searching for them. Emily was about to say something when she saw the door knob begin to turn. Both women braced themselves for whatever would come next.

XXXX

The harsh light made Nicole and Emily close their eyes until they could adjust.

"Oh, god, you're both awake. This will make my job easier," the unsub said as he walked into the room. "It's so nice to have both of you at once. I didn't think it would be quite so easy to get you both." He continued to walk forward until he was standing directly in front of Emily..

"Hello Emily, it's good to see you again. Tell me something, do you recognize me?" Emily looked up. She had a pretty good idea who the man in front of her was, but she really hoped she was wrong. The moment she saw his face, she knew she wasn't, though.

"Jake," she whispered softly.

"You got it in one. How's your little brat? If the internet is accurate, you had a little girl," Jake sneered. Emily could feel her anger rising.

"You leave my daughter out of this, you sick son-of-a-bitch!" she shouted.

"I won't have you talk to me like that. As punishment, she's going to get it," he said moving over to Nicole and dragging her to her feet after untieing them. Ignoring Emily's protest, he drug Nicole out of the room. The last thing Emily heard before she broke down was Nicole's scream.

XXXX

"Do we have any idea where Jake is now?" Hotch asked Garcia.

"No, but I've got a search running. Unfortunately, it's time to meet Haley and get Jack from school. As soon as they're settled at the house, I'll head back to Quantico."

"Thank you, Garcia. Tell Jack we're doing everything we can to find her."

"Hey Pen," JJ called.

"Yes, sunshine?" Garcia replied.

"Are you sure you can still take care of Katie and Henry?"

"Haley offered to watch them so I can focus on finding Em, and if it's okay with you, I'm going to let her," the tech explained. Both Hotch and JJ assured her it would be fine for Haley to watch the little kids. After being told that, she signed off and left the building heading to meet up with Haley.

XXXX

"Hi, Mom, Aunt Penny, why are you both here?" Jack asked as he arrived at his mom's car only to find his aunt in the front seat and both Henry and Katie in their car seats.

"Hey there, kiddo," Haley greeted.

"Hi, Jack, how was school?" Pen wondered.

"It was okay, but something's wrong, isn't it?" the pre-teen asked.

"Yes, there is something wrong. Get in and we'll explain it to you on the way home," his mother instructed. Nodding silently, Jack climbed into the car, greeting his sister and Henry when they saw him.

XXXX

Deciding there was no easy to tell him what was going on, Garcia spoke.

"Emily's been taken, she was taken earlier today. The team was called out to LA on a case. A female cop has also been taken."

"Do you know who took them?" Jack asked.

"Jake Kimp," the tech replied.

"You mean the jerk who hit her and got her pregnant?" Jack clarified.

"The very one," Haley responded. Jack could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. He loved his step-mother and didn't know how he, his dad, or his baby sister would cope if she didn't come back.

"You're going to find her, right?" he asked, addressing Garcia.

"I hope so, I sure hope so," Garcia said quietly.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm suffering from Bronchitis and am on meds.


	23. Chapter 23

When Nicole was thrown back into the room where they were being held, Emily stared in shock. She had been beaten severely and her pants had been ripped.

"Now, it's your turn," Jake growled menacingly as he grabbed the FBI agent by her arm and dragged her from the room, Emily fighting him all the way.

Jake didn't notice something fall out of his pocket as he left the room, but Nicole did. Believing she was unconscious when he'd dropped her on the floor of the room where he was keeping them, he hadn't bothered to tie her up. Quickly and as carefully as she could, she moved over to where the object was and saw that it was a cell phone. This is too good to be true, she thought, but picked it up and began to dial anyway. She dialed the number of the agent she'd seen do the press conference knowing she would make sure the call was traced.

XXXX

"Jareau," JJ said answering her phone. It was now well into the evening and everyone was running on fumes.

"This is Nicole Alexander, I don't know how long I have, but he dropped his phone and he's got Emily and is probably raping her right now. Please find us, hurry!" The moment JJ had seen a number she didn't recognize on her screen she'd instructed Garcia to trace the call.

"Can you tell me about where you are?" she asked.

"No, not really, but please hurry. I'm not sure how long he'll wait to kill us. I think he was looking for Emily all this time and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Alexander explained.

"I understand, we have a trace on the phone. We know where you are. Stay calm, we're coming for you," JJ assured.

"Oh, thank god, bye, I've got to go. He can't know I found his phone," Nicole said hanging up and dropping the phone where it had fallen and moving back to where she had been dropped and allowing the pain from her various injuries to pull her into unconsciousness.

XXXX

"I know where they are!" JJ cried running into the conference room.

"You do, how?" Hotch demanded.

"Apparently he dropped his phone when he was dragging Emily off somewhere and Officer Alexander called me. Garcia traced the call. Here's the address," she said showing them what she'd written down. The rest of the team needed no further encouragement and they rushed from the room calling for officers along the way.

XXXX

Meanwhile, back with Emily and Jake. Jake was hitting and kicking any part of Emily he could reach. He was trying to hold her down so he could have his way with her, but despite the injuries he was inflicting, she was fighting back.

"Damn it, stay still, you stupid bitch!" he growled.

"Not on your life. Go to hell," Emily spat.

"I'm not going to hell, but you are!" Growling in frustration, he slammed her head against the floor knocking her out. Once she was finally still, he stripped her and himself then climbed on top of her. He was about to begin having his way with her, but a noise stopped him. Before he knew what was happening the door was being kicked in and he was staring into the barrel of two guns.

XXXX

"FBI! Put your hands up and move off the agent, now!" Morgan ordered.

"And if I don't?" Jake mocked.

"I put a bullet in your head," Hotch replied. Noticing JJ and Reid behind them and Rossi helping carry Nicole Alexander out of the building, Jake gave up and moved off Emily, allowing himself to be cuffed and dragged off.

The moment the unsub was taken away, Hotch and Morgan made their way over to Emily.

"Em, its Hotch, can you hear me?" he asked dropping down next to her. The brunette gave no indication she had heard her husband's voice.

"Come on, Princess, open those beautiful eyes for me," Morgan coaxed.

"Aaron, M-M-Morgan?" a quiet voice rasped as foggy brown eyes opened to meet theirs.

"Welcome back, Princess," Morgan greeted.

"Nicole?" she asked worriedly.

"She's going to be okay. Rossi's got her. Let's get you out of here," Hotch said as he gently lifted her into his arms and carried out of the building and handed her off to the paramedics. Grabbing her hand he climbed into the ambulance sitting next to her and promising her he wouldn't leave.

XXXX

"Family of Emily Prentiss?" a doctor called out, scanning the waiting room. The team hurried to meet him, Hotch in front.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, I'm her husband and this is my team. We're all family. Any news you have on Emily can be told in front of them.

"Very well, Agent Prentiss is overall pretty lucky. She has a couple cracked ribs, a mild concussion and numerous bruises. Thankfully I can assure you that she was not raped." A sigh of relief went through the group at the news.

"When can I take her home?" Hotch wanted to know.

"I want to keep her overnight and I want to have her off work for the rest of the week,""" the doctor informed the anxious husband.

"Can we see her?" Reid asked.

"Sure, go down the hall and she's the third door on the right."

"Thank you," Hotch said shaking his hand before turning and leading the team to Emily's room.

XXXX

"But you're sure she's okay?" Jack repeated as he talked to his dad on the phone. After seeing Emily was okay for himself, Hotch had stepped out to call Haley and Garcia to let them know she was safe and recovering in the hospital.

"Yes, Jack, she's a little banged up, but she's going to be okay. The doctor wants to keep her here overnight then we'll be heading home in the morning. By the time you're out of school tomorrow we'll be back home," the father assured his anxious son.

"Okay, tell Em I love her and I'll see you tomorrow. I'll give Katie a kiss from both of you," Jack said.

"Thank you, and I'll tell Emily, see you tomorrow, bye, Jack."

"Bye, Dad, see you tomorrow," Jack said hanging up the phone. He was glad that his step-mom was okay, they all needed her.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review, also, don't forget to check out my forum and please write songs based off the promts. Here's the link, just take out the spaces. http:/ forums dot fanfiction dot net/forum/country_song_prompt_challenge/92639/ Please R/R!


	24. Chapter 24

"Morning, Katie-bug, I can't believe it's your birthday. You're one year old today. It seems just like yesterday Aunt Pen was picking me up from school and telling me that Emily was in labor with you. You're a great little sister and I love you so much. I hope you know that you can always count on me. You do know that, don't you?" Jack whispered in his baby sister's ear as he held her in the rocking chair in the nursery. The little girl smiled and kicked her feet.

"I think she knows," came his father's voice as he entered the room.

"Morning, Dad," Jack greeted.

"Good morning, son. Morning, birthday girl. How are you?" Hotch asked with a bright smile. Katie began to fuss and hold out her arms for her daddy.

"Here you go, here's Daddy," her big brother said as he handed her over then stood up.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart. Daddy loves you so much," Hotch said as he kissed her on the forehead then carried her over to the changing table and began changing her.

"Where's Emily?" his son wondered.

"Still asleep, I thought I'd let her sleep. I heard Katie fussing a bit earlier but then I heard you talking to her so I thought I'd give you a bit of time together," his father explained.

"Yeah, she was standing in her crib and started carrying on when she saw me so I thought I'd cuddle her," Jack replied.

"I'm sure she loved it," Emily said with a yawn as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Em," Jack said as he kissed her cheek before leaving the room and heading to his so he could get ready for the day. Emily smiled as she walked over to her husband and daughter to help him dress the little girl.

XXXX

"She's one, where did the time go?" she questioned softly.

"I have no idea, but I guess we had better get a move on since the party is in a few hours," Hotch said as he finished pulling the shirt over his daughter's head while Emily put on the little girl's pants.

"Mama," Katie called out pointing to her mother.

"That's right, Katie. I'm Mama. Who's that?" Emily asked pointing to Aaron.

"Dada," the little girl cried clapping her hands.

"I sure am. Do you know who that is?" Aaron asked as they walked by a picture of Jack hanging on the wall.

"Ack!" she said waving her hands. The parents smiled at her excitement as they headed to make breakfast.

XXXX

JJ, Reid, and a 21 month old Henry were the first to arrive for the party. The others arrived shortly after them.

"Geeze Garcia, did you buy out the toy store?" Emily teased as she saw all the gifts with the tech's name on them.

"This is the first girl in the BAU family. Henry won't appreciate all the fun girly toys," the colorful blonde protested. Emily just laughed at the woman's argument. The party was a huge success. Everyone laughed when Katie took her hands and smashed them into her Mickey Mouse cake then smeered it all over face. Once she was done, she threw some at her daddy who had stopped paying attention to her causing him to laugh and tickle her as he wiped cake off his face. Once she was given a bath she was placed on the floor with her new toys. She intently studied a miniature shopping cart that Henry had gotten her not quite sure how to move it.

"Push it wike dis, Kat," Henry explained demonstrating what he meant.

"Love the nickname," Morgan said.

"It's as close to Katie as he can get," Reid explained.

"It's cute," Haley agreed. Henry pushed the cart for a bit then walked back over to his best friend.

"Now you do," he said putting her hands on the front of it. Slowly she began to push it. Henry was about to let go but the little girl grabbed his hand and drug him along behind her.

"Awww, that's so precious," Garcia squealed. Instantly she and JJ snapped pictures of the two.

"Hey, Henry, get your hands off my daughter," Hotch playfully growled.

"Hush, you," Emily scolded. Katie stopped when she was about halfway across the room and decided it was time to try walking without holding on to something. She'd been walking with help for a week or so now, but not on her own yet. Dropping Henry's hand and the cart she took one small step then another and another.

"Aaron, look, she's walking," Emily gasped.

"All on her own," Jack added.

"I see that," the proud dad said as he grabbed the video camera and began filming. Henry ran to Spencer and smiled at him.

"Hi Dada, Katie go," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I see, buddy. You want on my lap?" the genius invited. Henry nodded so the genius picked him up and settled on his lap.

"Come to Daddy, Katie. Come on, you can do it," Hotch coaxed. Ever-so-slowly Katie made her way to her father. Once she reached him she fell back on her diapered bottom giggling.

"You did it, baby girl! That's wonderful, I'm so proud of you," Hotch said sitting the camera to the side and picking up his little girl.

"Nothing is safe anymore, Princess," Morgan teased.

"It wasn't safe before," Rossi argued.

"How right you are," Emily agreed as she smiled at two of the most important people in her life. If you had told her a little over a year ago that she'd have a husband, a daughter, and a step-son whom she loved more than life itself she would have told them they were crazy, but here she was and she wouldn't trade any of it for anything else in the world.

TBC?

A/n, definitely more to come. That just seemed like a good place to stop it. Now here's a shameless plug for me and all the other writers on this site. Please nominate my stories. *** Profiler's Choice 2012 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ***

**Hosted by ilovetvalotand tonnie2001969 and hxchick**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Third Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2012, and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards (this page!) Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2011, and August 31, 2012 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please _PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards_ with any questions_


	25. Chapter 25

Emily was enjoying the quiet of the house as she folded laundry. She had given a deposition on a case she'd consulted on a few months before. Thankfully it had only taken the morning, so she'd taken the rest of the day off. Once she was done she got Katie from the Quantico Daycare and headed home. Now her daughter was taking her nap. Just then she heard the toddler call out to her from the baby monitor.

"Mama, Mama!" came the excited voice.

"I'm coming, baby girl," Emily said as she sat the shirt of Jack's she'd just folded on the couch and got up. Walking into the nursery she lifted Katie from the crib and began tickling her feet. The little girl giggled and kicked her legs. Once Katie's dirty diaper had been changed Emily walked back into the living room and placed the little girl down on a blanket with some of her toys while she went back to folding laundry.

XXXX

The ringing of her cell phone grabbed Emily's attention. Glancing at Katie she was satisfied she was safe playing with a stuffed dog so she answered it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Emily, it's Haley," came the voice from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, Hi, Haley. How are you?"

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. I had to give a deposition this morning so I took the entire day off not knowing how long it would take. Now Katie and I are enjoying an afternoon together. Are you sure you're okay, Haley?" the FBI agent checked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, but Jack's in trouble," the mother explained exasperatedly.

"What did he do?" Emily wondered.

"He failed his science test because he forgot to study because he was playing his computer game. I've taken away his laptop for two weeks. The only computers he's allowed to use are mine and yours and Aarons and for homework only," The mother instructed.

"I got it, I'll make sure that Garcia knows it in case we go out on a case," Emily assured.

"Thanks, he's normally such a good student, so this has me really frustrated," Haley replied. "I guess its all part of being 13. I just hope the rest of his teen years aren't full of stunts like this. I don't know what I'll do if they are," Haley lamented.

"Yeah I can…" Emily's sentence was cut short by an ear-piercing scream coming from Katie. Instantly the agent jumped to her feet and took off running like her feet were on fire.

"Emily, what was that? Are you and Katie alright?" Haley demanded nervously.

"I don't know," Emily said as she ran towards the sound of her daughter's screams. Reaching the kitchen, the panicked mother skidded to a stop when she saw her little girl lying on the floor with blood running from her head. Looking around she noticed one of the chairs from the small table they had in the kitchen was turned over on its side and that one of the corners had blood on it.

"Katie, oh my god! She's bleeding, my baby's head is bleeding," she cried hysterically. Haley gasped at the words.

"Emily, calm down. You need to calm down and listen to me, okay?" she called gently.

"But she's bleeding, oh god, there's so much of it," Emily whimpered.

"I understand that, but Katie needs you to be calm. Take a couple deep breaths for me," Haley instructed. Slowly Emily did what she was told, but it wasn't really working.

"It's not working, I'm trying, but it's not working. This looks so bad," she commented.

"I know it does, sweetie. Head wounds usually look worse than they actually are. I'm about five minutes from your house; we just reached the exit for my house. Jack and I will be there soon. Grab a cloth and apply pressure. Can you do that for me?" Haley coaxed.

"Y-y-Yes I can," the anxious mother replied.

"Good, just keep pressure on it. I'm having Jack call Aaron; I'll have him meet us at the hospital. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?" she asked gently.

"Will you?" Emily requested.

"Of course I can. Has the bleeding stopped yet?"

"No, but it might have slowed a bit."

"That's good, any idea what happened?

"She was asleep when we got home so I put her in her crib then came downstairs to put the dishes in the dish washer then I started folding laundry. I forgot to close the baby gate into the kitchen and she must have wandered in here while we were on the phone. It looks like she was trying to climb on a chair and the chair tipped over sending her with it," Emily explained. Haley's heart broke; she could tell that Katie's cries hadn't diminished much.

"We're pulling into your driveway now. Is the door unlocked?"

"Yeah."

"I'm hanging up and we're coming in," Haley said as she and Jack got out of the car and rushed up the driveway.

XXXX

"You've reached Supervisory Special Agent In Charge Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief for the BAU. I can't take your call right now, please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Jack growled as he got his father's voicemail.

"Any luck?" his mom asked as they entered the house. Jack shook his head and began dialing Dave's number.

XXXX

"Rossi," came Dave's voice.

"Hi Uncle Dave, its Jack. Do you know where my dad is?" the eldest Hotchner child questioned.

"He's in a meeting with Strauss and the directory, why?" Rossi asked uneasily.

"Katie's hurt and Mom and I are taking her and Emily to the Emergency Room," the teen informed the male agent.

"Okay, I'll get Aaron out of the meeting and tell him to head to the hospital. Hang in there, kiddo," Dave encouraged.

"I will, I've got to go. Mom's back with Emily and Katie," Jack said hanging up the phone and climbing back into the car while his mom got Emily settled in the backseat with Katie in her arms. He just hoped his baby sister wasn't hurt too badly.

XXXX

"Excuse me, but Aaron, you need to come with me," Dave demanded entering the room where the meeting was taking place.

"We're in the middle of something, Agent Rossi," Strauss said icely.

"I don't care what you're in the middle of right now. Aaron's daughter is being rushed to the hospital because she got hurt. So if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere more important to be," the Italian responded as he hurried out the door a clearly shocked Hotch in his wake.

TBC?

A/n, don't worry, she'll be fine, but it wouldn't be the true life of a toddler if they didn't get hurt every now and then. Even the best parent's can't watch their kids every second of the day. Now a PSA, please go do this. *** Profiler's Choice 2012 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ***

**Hosted by ****ilovetvalot****and ****tonnie2001969**** and ****hxchick**

_It is our pleasure to announce the __Third Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards__ for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The __nomination ballot__ is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2012, and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards (this page!) Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2011, and August 31, 2012 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please _PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards_ with any questions._


	26. Chapter 26

Hotch ran into the Emergency Room Rossi right behind him. Scanning the room he stopped when he saw Haley and Jack sitting in chairs against the wall.

"How's Katie, what happened?" the unit chief asked breathlessly as he ran over to his ex-wife and oldest child.

"Apparently Emily accidentally forgot to latch the baby gate into the kitchen and Katie got in the kitchen and climbed up on to a chair. The chair tipped over and she hit her head on it. They took her back to exam room three. Emily's with her," Haley summarized.

"Why were you on the phone with Emily anyway?" Hotch wanted to know. It wasn't that Haley and Emily didn't talk, he was just curious. Haley looked pointedly at the teen sitting next to her.

"She was letting Emily know that I'm grounded from the computer for two weeks because I forgot to study for my science test and did really bad because I was playing on my laptop," the young man explained regretfully.

"The only computers he's allowed to use for the next two weeks are mine, and yours and Emily's," Haley added. Hotch nodded, he thought the punishment seemed fair.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Jack?"

"Yes, sir, I've learned my lesson.

"Good, I love you, son," Hotch said hugging his eldest child. "Now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to check on Emily and Katie."

"Can we come with you, please, Dad?" Jack requested.

"Sure, I don't see why not," he replied. The other two jumped and followed along behind him giving Dave a smile as he fell into step at the back of the little group.

XXXX

"Hi, you must be this little angel's dad," the doctor greeted Hotch as the group entered the exam room.

"Yes I am how is she, Doctor?"

"She's going to be fine. I put a butterfly bandage on the cut. She didn't require any stitches, it should be fine in a couple of days," the kind doctor assured the anxious parents.

"Will she have a scar?" Emily questioned.

"No she won't have a scar. I'll get the discharge papers and once you sign them she can go. If she starts to show any signs of a possible concussion, don't hesitate to come back in," the doctor instructed.

"Thank you," Emily said softly.

"You're welcome," the doctor said, exiting the room.

XXXX

Walking over to where Emily held their daughter, Hotch put a reassuring hand on Emily's arm and smiled when Katie saw him.

"Dada!" she cried holding her arms out for him. The father happily took the toddler into his arms and hugged her gently.

"Are you okay, baby girl?"

"boo-boo, Dada," she said sadly.

"I know, sweetheart. Daddy loves you so much," he said kissing her gently. Once the discharge papers were signed the small group made their way out of the exam room and after exchanging good-byes, headed their separate ways.

XXXX

"She go down okay?" Emily asked as Aaron walked into the living room after putting Katie to bed.

"Yep, she's out like a light," Hotch said as he settled next to her on the couch. A sniffle drew his attention and he turned to see tears rolling down Emily's cheeks.

"Oh, Emily, don't cry, baby. What's the matter?" he asked as he pulled his crying wife into his arms and began rubbing her back.

"I'm a horrible mother," she cried.

"No, you're not a horrible mother," Aaron argued.

"Yes I am, Katie got hurt and I was supposed to be watching her. If that doesn't make me a bad mother, then what does it make me?"

"Human, every parent thinks it's their fault when their child gets hurt, but it's not. Kids are going to get hurt, it's part of life. When Jack was just a bit older than Katie I was at home with him while Haley ran an errand. Jack and I were playing in his room and he ran into the hall and before I could stop him he tripped over a toy of his left in the hallway and hit his head on the railing of the stairs. He had to get three stitches and I felt like the world's worst father, but Haley made me realize that accidents happen. Jack was fine, and Katie will be to. Do you think you're a bad mother now?" he asked gently as he cupped her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"No, I don't. I still feel guilty that she got hurt, but I'm beginning to realize that I couldn't have done anything to prevent it. Thank you for making me feel better Mr. Hotchner," she said kissing him softly.

"You're quite welcome, Mrs. Hotchner. What do you say we head off to bed? It's been a long day and we could both use the sleep," Hotch suggested around a yawn. Trying to stifle her own yawn, Emily nodded and got wearily to her feet knowing that a goodnights sleep was exactly what she needed.


End file.
